Young Rovers
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Orion Knight, a boy from Central City, learns that his new dog, Hunter, is alot more then meets the eye. When Orion discovers that he is a Pyrokinetic Meta-Human, He starts out as a Road Rovers trainee, and then is inducted into the Justice League's Covert Ops team, to act as a representative of the Rovers.
1. Chapter 1

**✋ Toppa' the morning to you laddies it's me not Jackscepticeye, and this is a brand new Fanfic I'm doing. It combines Road Rovers, and The DC UNIVERSE which makes me stoked about it I loved the Road Rovers, and was traumatized when it got cancelled within thirteen episodes, also I am a huge DC enthusiast, as well as a Marvel enthusiast, so hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing, in addition I really do want to see season 3 happen, I loved Young Justice, just whatever they do keep that horn dog weasel Zachary Zatara. ( Zatanna's younger cousin) out of it, I can't even stand him in the comics. Also big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado.**

 **Chapter 1: A Friendly Find leads to a Big Top Tragedy with A Flaming Hot Discovery**

Orion's POV

I was only nine, when my world changed. My name is Orion Knight, hair blonde, eyes blue, but my story begins, with a dog, A dog named Hunter. My Parents were researchers for the Central City branch of S.T.A.R. Labs. They specialized in the study of Meta-Humans, which I happen to be, but I didn't know this until events lead to where I am now. But since the age of six, I was always alone, my parents, didn't neglect me on purpose, Their work just, kept turning up so many break throughs out of the blue, which occurred just when we were about to do our family activity, that they had to postpone everytime, even though they wanted to spend time with me, Dr. Wells, always seemed to be a step ahead of our, family time plans.

CENTRAL CITY,

MARCH 19, 2006

" It never fails." I grumbled miserably, as I walked home from school. That's when a car pulled up, and the driver lowered the, window. " Hey, Orion need a lift?" asked Iris, Iris is the wife of along time friend of my dad's, He, and Barry Allen were dorm room buddies in their college days. " No thanks, Iris." I muttered, as I continued, I quickly cut through an alleyway, knowing she couldn't follow me in her car that way. I just really wanted to be alone, as soon as I was almost home, when I heard a growl coming from a nearby. There was a stray dog, a Doberman with a real nasty looking scar on his left eye. I tried to move, but he tackled me, pinning me, and not letting me get up, as he stood on top of me. He was about to move in when suddenly a tennis struck him hard in the face knocking him off me. I looked to see the tennis ball bounce back to it's owner which turned out to be a male, golden retriever mix, with, brown friendly eyes. He grabbed, the sleeve of my flash jacket, and and pulled me to my feet. " Thanks, Boy." I said, I then noticed he had no collar. I walked over, and picked up the ball. " Common, Boy you can come home with me, and you can be my dog." I said, as if he liked the of that, The Dog followed me home, and I gave him a bath.

I knew I was probably going to have to wrestle him into the tub, so for good measure, I changed into my swim trunks, and took the dog into the bathroom, after turning on the water, and The Dog just sat there, as soon as I turned off the water, He cautiously walked over to the edge, and sniffed at the water's surface, and jerked his head back, in fear, whinning. " It's okay, buddy, I'm not always cool with baths either, but it, needs to be done, if I'm gonna convince Mom, and Dad to keep you." I said, as I got in myself, this seemed to convince him, as he too got into the tub, once he was in I started using the the shampoo, to clean his fur out, I had to be careful not to get any in his eyes. After that I rinsed him off, and the two of us were out of the tub, I dried the dog off, and let him, shake which got me. " See boy, that wasn't so..." I started to snigger as his fur poofed out, " Do you have any Pomeranians in your ancestory?" I asked, as I drained the tub. Only for him to pounce on me, and slurp my, face making me laugh.

I later took the dog to my room, where I got changed, into a pair of jeans, my favorite navy blue, S.T.A.R. Labs T-shirt, underneath my favorite sleeveless, Flash hoodie ( What can I do, I'm Central Citizen, and I support my hometown hero, sue me.). I was, digging through the fridge, and found some left over, chicken, and put it out in a metal bowl, and gave him some water. As he ate I finished my homework, correctly, when Mom, and Dad got home. " Orion, honey we're home!" Mom called, I get my eyes from her, she has black hair, and almost reminds me of Wonder Woman." Coming, Mom." I got to the door to greeted them. " Hi honey, how was school?" Mom asked as we exchanged kisses. " Oh, the usual." I answered. " Hey kiddo, Hope you weren't to alone?" Dad asked, apart from my eyes I for the most part look like him. " About that, Mom, Dad I have reached a decission that in your unintentional absence I need a companion, so I was thinking maybe a dog, would help." I said, " Here, boy!" I called, as he came out. " I know this may sound cliche, but can I keep him?"

" Well, honey." Mom said, " Your father, and I will have talk about it." Mom said, after they went to the kitchen, to do just that I grabbed the glass I had a drink of water from, and placed it at the door, with my ear to it.

" You know he's right, Kyla, He has no friends at school, besides he's responsible enough, We know he can take care of the dog." Dad reasoned. " Chase, I'm aware of that, but what about, the furniture?" I smacked my head, I knew that was gonna be a problem. " " For Orion' sake, we can trust he can, train the dog not to tear up the house." " Well alright, for Orion, he can keep the dog." Mom confirmed. I pumped my fist with a silent yes, only to feel, atug at the hem of my Hoodie, and there was was the dog pulling me away with a look that said, all to well that I shouldn't be eavsdropping." Alright, alright I'm going." I whispered, as went to the couch grabbed a magazine, and as if I was reading it, and the dog was lying done, at my feet. Finally Mom, and Dad came out of the kitchen. " Orion, we've decided to let you keep the dog but.." " He's, my responsibility, and I must make sure he's watered, well fed, doesn't chew up the furniture, wreck the house, well bathed, gets plenty of exercise, and is well trained." I said, they just gave me the look they always gave me when I would just say what they were gonna say. " ...I'm not a precog, I just know what needs to be done in order for me to keep him." I said, " So where exactly did you find him?" Mom asked, as she bent down to let the dog sniff her hand, which he just licked. " Well, he actually saved me from being a stray dogs next meal." I answered, " He also happened to be one, until you decided to let me keep him."

" Well do you have a name for him?" Dad asked as he pet the dog himself, I just looked at the dog, and noticed he was sniffing around, the house. " Looks like, he's on the hunt for something." I commented, then it hit me like Flash's Supersonic Punch. " I'm gonna name him, Hunter." I said, " Hunter, come here boy." He was at my feet in no time." So first I got an adoption form for Hunter, and a red collar with Flash lightning bolts on it with a license that came with a Flash insignia on the other side. As we were stepping outside, I noticed a wanted dog poster with Hunter's picture on it that said the Animal Control of Central City wanted him, it also said, he was homeless. " Tch, over My rotting corpse they can have Hunter." I said. That's when I saw the Animal Control People, and I couldn't resist. " Hey, Losers, looking for something?" I said, pointing to Hunter, they only took two steps when, I whipped out the Adoption Form, and showed them the stamp, which gave me complete, and total ownership of Hunter. " Oh, by the way, in case you were getting ideas, I have a black belt, in Martial Arts from the youth center, so think carefully." I said, as I snapped my fingers at them. After that walked to the Hunter, to the vet for vaccinations. He's so attached to me now I hardly needed the leash.

CENTRAL CITY

MARCH 26, 2006.

A week later my birthday was rolling around, and Mom, and Dad surprised, Me with, a trip to Gotham City to see Haly's Circus. I loved Haley's Circus, Dick Grayson, is one of my best friends. We're about the same age, also another good friend of mine in the circus was an Archer, named Bianca Archen. Because Dick, Bianca, and I were such good friends, Mr. Haly would send me tickets to his circus, for my birthday. Mom, and Dad managed to get a months vacation from, Dr. Wells sense, Central City is practically on the border of Kansas, and Missouri, and Gotham is in on the coastline of Philadelphia. Two of my parents colleagues, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramone, and Caitlin Snow volunteered to cover them. My parents, managed petfare for Hunter, and we were off.

GOTHAM CITY

APRIL 1ST, 2006.

After the plane ride we were, unpacking in one of the dorms, of The S.T.A.R. Labs in Gotham. My opinion about Gotham is this it's not bad but, it has a serious pollution problem, as well as criminal problem, and worst of all NO BIG BELLY BURGER, OH THE HUMANITY. What I consider lack of Big Belly Burger inhumane, cruel, and unusual to the point of being considered a federal offense, but hey Batman's one of the coolest, Flash is still the best, but hey Batman's cool too, I mean the two of them along with Five others put together the Justice League.

Finally, My birthday rolled around, I had turned Nine. That morning I woke up to a nip in the arm, a sudden jerk of the blankets, and slurps to the face. " Okay, Hunter, Okay down boy." I said, as I pushed him off. " Good Morning, Birthday Boy." Mom said, kissing me. Then turning back to making waffles. " Happy birthday, son." Dad said, mussing up my hair. " So Orion listen your, friends Dick, and Bianca sent you this." Dad handed me, a birthday card, with Batman on it, ' Wishing you a Happy Birthday, from Bianca.' ' Happy B-day, Buddy' ' Saving You a Special seat for your birthday, Orion, J. Haley.' Everyone in the Haley's Circus, signed it. There was even a pet voucher for Hunter inside, I quickly put that in my pocket. " Hey, Orion." Dad said, as I put some food in, Hunter's food bowl. " Unfortunately, Dr. Wells called, to tell us that they made a break through in Meta-Human studies that your, Mother, and I need to follow through with right away." He explained, as soon as I was done with my waffles." So it looks like it's just you, and Hunter for the Circus." " Alright, See you guys later." I said, " Come on, Hunter." I said, as we left. As soon as we got there, I saw Haly talking to a man in a suit." Haley, If you don't pay me, people, are gonna get hurt." said the man. " For, the last time, Zucco, the answer is no, now get out of my sight!" Mr. Haly shouted, " Your, gonna pay for this, Haley, no one turns down, Zucco, and get s away with it." He said, " Well, Mr. Haly runs a great Circus, and he's honest, and he believes in making people happy, and honest work!" I stated, " No get out!" I said sternly, as Hunter growled. " You got quite, mouth on ya' kid, you'd best learn to shut it, or you might never live to see your next birthday." He said, to me as he got closer to my face. " AAAAAAAARGH!" He shouted, as he clutched his butt. There sat Hunter with, a happy grin on his face. " You little, mutt." He looked like he wanted to hurt, Hunter, but decided against it, and walked away. " Hi, Mr. Haly." I said, Happy to see him, as he hugged me, to which I returned it. " Hello, Orion. " He said, then he noticed, Hunter, sniffing at him. " Oh Mr. Haly this is, Hunter, my dog." I introduced, " Don't worry as long as your a friend of mine, he won't hurt you." Well, hello Hunter." He said shaking, Hunter's paw, then petting him. " Orion, you do still have that pet voucher don't you?" He asked, I pulled it out to show him, and he approved. " So where can I find, Dick?" I asked, " He's in the Big Top practicing with the other Flying Graysons." Mr. Haly told me. " He'll be happy to see you, and I'm sure Bianca will as well, not to mention they might love to meet, Hunter." " Thanks, Mr. Haly." I said, as I headed for the Big Top. " Come on, Hunter!" I called, as we made our way over.

I brought out some peanuts I had bought on the way over. " I don't know, Hunter." I said, " I can't help but think that, Zucco, guy won't rest until, Mr. Haly, pays. I don't think we've heard the last of him." Hunter just licked my hand, which cheered me up, Hunter, always new how to cheer me up, he never liked to see me upset. That's when I felt something going through my peanut bag. I looked to see a large gray trunk in it. " Hello, Eleanor, It's nice to see you again." I said, as the trunk gave me a hug that I returned. " I missed you too girl. But I never forgot you, your the first Elephant I ever met, Eleanor, this is Hunter, My Dog." Hunter sniffed at Eleanor, and She just, petted him, and Hunter placed his ball on the ground, which, she picked it up, and tossed it into the Big Top, he chased after it, and came back with it, on an arrow. " Hey you, come back with my arrow!" A girl with blonde hair, and gray eyes wearing a female Robin Hood outfit, came out chasing him. " Hey Bianca." I said, as Hunter lay the arrow at my feet. She's Twelve. Just three years older then Dick, and I, even though her parents are scientists, she uses her archery skills to do circus work for fun, and help Mr. Haly. " I see you met my dog, Hunter. Eleanor, was making a new friend, with a game of fetch, and you know the rest." I said, picking it up, and pulling her arrow out of the ball, and giving her the arrow back. Hunter was at Bianca's hand licking it, with a sorry look in his eyes. " Aww, It's okay, Hunter." She said, scratching his left ear. " I'm sorry I pierced your ball, I'll buy you a new one, Boy." Hunter barked happily as we proceeded into the tent. " ORION!" a nine year old boy, with black hair, and blue eyes, dropped from the roof. Bounced off the safety net, did a triple back flip, landed on Eleanor's back, and slid down her trunk. " DICK!" I shouted happily as we hugged. " How are you?" I asked, as we let go. " Fine as always." He answered, He was wearing, his signature Flying Graysons, Acrobat Uniform, and pulled out the robin pendant I sent him for his ninth birthday last year. I often commented that when he where's his uniform, he's like a robin when he does his performance, so when I saw it, at Gemini Gems Jewelry, and Watches, in the Central City Mall, I had to get it for him, when I did, Golden Glyder, tried to rob that store luckily Flash was there to stop her just in time.

That's when, Dick felt something sniffing his hand, he looked down to see, Hunter, getting his scent. " Oh, right, Dick this is my new dog, Hunter." Hunter barked happily put his paws on Dick's shoulders, and slurped his face. " Hey, easy boy, it's nice to meet you too, Hunter." Dick said, as he pet him. Soon we were catching up, after a while I went to get, some chocolate covered funnel cakes, well I had chocolate, I got Hunter Carob covered ( Kids never, ever give your dog chocolate.). On our way back, a couple of men who looked like Zucco's thugs walked by me already, I could tell something wasn't right. As I made my way back to my seat I thought about what I saw. I realized I was sitting next to a tall man, with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a suit. " Here, for the show?" He asked, " I'm not just here for just the food, besides, one of my best friends is performing." I answered, Hunter, just barked happily, and the man gave him a friendly pet on the head." LADIES, AND GENTLEMEN!" Mr. Haly, shouted, as he came into center ring, as the Ringmaster. Yeah his both the owner, and the Ringmaster. Mr. Haly is that much cooler. " BEFORE WE BEGIN, WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK OUR SPONSOR, BRUCE WAYNE!" The spot light focused on him, sitting right next to me, as he waved, and dropped, his popcorn by accident. Luckily, I had one extra chocolate funnel cake, which I offered him along with an extra fork. " ALSO WE WOULD LIKE TO WISH A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ORION KNIGHT!" He said, as the spotlight swung to me. " NOW WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU, THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" The net was undone, because that was a key element for this very special act. Dick was to young to do it, but I told him, that I looked forward to the day he would be old enough to do it, and I would be cheering the loudest for him. His Parents, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin all took off, but suddenly. The trapeze came louse. " NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, as all five of them hit the ground, there greatest performance, my favorite one, ended right before my eyes. I found, Dick at the base of the support beam, on the ground crying. I ran over to him, and embraced him, hard as we cried together, and Hunter approached us, and tried to comfort us in the only way he could. It was just the worst birthday of my life I just wanted to get out of there, I wanted to go home.

So I did the only thing, I could thnk of, the thing, My hometown Superhero, did best, I ran, I ran out of the tent, out of the circus, tears streaming from my eyes, I didn't stop tell I was half way to S.T.A.R. Labs. Then I heard a noise that made me whip around immediately, there an arms length behind me, holding my dog by the collar was the very man who took everything my best friend held dear to him away, the very man I hated with a the hottest burning hatred you can imagine, Zucco. He was had a knife to Hunter's throat. " Listen well boy." He sneered, " Your going to do just as I say, or your mutt gets it." My anger was now pure white hot rage, it was like a fire, that just wanted to burn Zucco for what he did to Dick, and for threatening My Dog. " I HATE YOU ZUCCO!" I shouted, suddenly, the knife began to glow orange, until he released it yelling in pain, as if he got burned, and his knife melted. he also released, Hunter's collar in surprise, and Hunter ran the rest of the way back to S.T.A.R. Labs." YOU, TOOK MY BEST FRIEND'S, FAMILY AWAY FROM HIM, AND YOU THREATEN TO TAKE, KILL MY DOG!" I shouted, Zucco was now, looking at with fear plastered onto his face. " YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him, then an immensely powerful blast of fire, strong, and hot enough, to put, Heatwave's Heatgun to shame, shot from my finger, and struck him the left side of his face make him scream in agony, as he clutched the left side of his face, and ran, in the opposite direction. After that I was amazed at what I did, and then I was on my knees, again crying over, my friend's loss. I felt my parents showed up eventually, thanks to, Hunter. I was to much of an emotional wreck to talk, and they took me back to the Lab. Where I demanded we go home immediately, we packed up the next day, and went home, on the next flight.

CENTRAL CITY

APRIL 7, 2006

As soon as we got home I never came out of my room, I didn't to school, or come down to eat or, drink, only Hunter who kept me company. Finally, Mom came in, and brought me a Big Belly Burger. " Orion, honey I know it's hard to talk about but, just tell me what happened." She asked. " I was at The Circus, I went to get some food, when some men walked past me, and..." I began to break down, and she held me close. " ... The trapeze wire came lose, and Dick's family..." I was hysterical with tears. " Orion, I'm so sorry for what happened to Dick's family." She said as she held me close. " That's only half of it I ran into the man who had the trapeze sabotaged." I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. " He threatened to kill, Hunter, and I was angry, all I could feel was anger, and hatred then fire shout out of my hands, and burned the left side of his face." I said, as I continued to cry, and Mom held me close. " Honey, it didn't all, end badly, Bruce Wayne took Dick, in he's being looked after, his Uncle survived, but he's paralyzed. Just remember when our, friends need us the most, we must be willing to be strong for them in their hardest hour, and we all need each other one way or another, that's how life works, there's give, and there's take, you just need to pool as much of your strength as you can for the sake of those you care about." She said, as she left.

Afew minutes after she left. The Root Beer, she got me started to slowly, rise out of my cup. I ran down stairs, and there was my mother standing in the middle of what seemed to be a hurricane, in our living room, within the wind there was lightning, not the yellow lightning like the kind Flash uses when he runs, this lightning was, red. Suddenly a vibrating, yellow gloved hand popped out her chest, and vanished back, into it, and she dropped to the floor dead. " MOM!" I shouted, " ORION!" Dad shouted, to me from the dining room, " RU-!" He stopped just as the same hand, came through his chest. " DAD!" As soon as the hand vanished back into his chest, and he dropped dead I saw the man, the hand belonged to. He wore a Yellow suit, like The Flash's. His eyes glowed with the same, red energy, as the lightning. " Now, It's time for you to join your parents, Boy." He said, vibrating his vocal cords, to distort his voice. He almost drove his vibrating through my chest but, A woosh of wind with Yellow lightning, came out of nowhere, and punched him away, as I felt a pair of arms scoop me up, and then I was at a corner ten block's away from my house, standing there was what looked like, a ten foot tall dog man, wearing a blue jumpsuit, underneath some silver armor plating. He was a Golden Retriever Mix, and he looked almost identical to Hunter. " Your safe now, Orion." He assured me. " Don't worry, we will always look after you, and keep you safe." He said, " WAIT!" I shouted, as he raced off.

The End

 **Well ladies, and gentlemen there you have my first tribute to the DC world ever, and yes I did mix some elements of CW's The Flash, because I love the The CW's. DC live action series' Also big fat shout out to my good friend** **digiovinel358 For giving me usage of her OC Bianca Archen, who will soon become The Bat-Family's resident Bow Slinger, Black Archer, s** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send type those reviews in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around ✋,✋. Thank You Guys and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**✋ Toppa' the morning to you laddies it's me not Jackscepticeye, and this is a brand new Fanfic I'm doing. It combines Road Rovers, and The DC UNIVERSE which makes me stoked about it I loved the Road Rovers, and was traumatized when it got cancelled within thirteen episodes, also I am a huge DC enthusiast, as well as a Marvel enthusiast, so hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing, in addition I really do want to see season 3 happen, I loved Young Justice, just whatever they do keep that horn dog weasel Zachary Zatara. ( Zatanna's younger cousin) out of it, I can't even stand him in the comics. Also big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado.**

 **Chapter 2: I make a quick discovery, about, My legal guardian, his nephew, and My Dog.**

Orion's POV

I got home, only to find, my house swarming with Police Officers. I blew a quick whistle, and Hunter came running to my side. " You okay, boy?" I asked, he just had a concerned look on his face, which said, to clearly that he was concerned more for me, as I embraced him.

" ORION!" I turned to see, Detective West, Iris' dad, running my way, with his foster son, gone in-law.

" Detective West, Barry!" I called as I embraced them both. " I saw who killed them, Reverse Flash did it." I said.

" Did, Flash save you?" Joe asked,

" No, it was a different Speedster." I explained, " He looked, like Hunter, well a humanoid version anyway, like an Anthropomorphic version of Hunter, he was even the same breed, he wore a blue jumpsuit, under silver armor, a red collar, with a gold tag, and a red belt, around his waist, with a stylized, capital R." I said.

A week later, Barry, and Iris became my legal guardians, as per my parents will, but I insisted on keeping Hunter, which they were perfectly okay with. I was in an even worse state then before, I just went to school, came home did my chores, and homework, walked, fed, and took care of Hunter, he sometimes went out to the backyard, then came back, but each time Barry, or Iris were at the door I would only open it enough for Hunter when he would get back from his long nights out. My parents case was dropped as per the Chief's demand, and Barry, and Joe, who wanted to follow through with it, could do nothing about it. I swore, I would never set foot into a Police Station. The only living thing that seemed to keep me anchored to this world, was Hunter. He would spend hours with me. Barry, and Iris tried to get me to open up but, I just couldn't do it. Barry, and Iris were good people but I just couldn't open up to anyone but, Hunter. I couldn't even eat, or sleep.

Then, one day, I got a knock on my door. " Barry, I told you before, I'm not hungry!" I said, miserably. Then Hunter, got up, and spat his tennis ball, right at my head. " Ow, Hunter what was that for?" I asked, as I rubbed the painful spot on my forehead. He grabbed my free arm in his mouth, and tugged me over to the door, in an effort to say. ' _Open it, and talk to him.'_ " Hunter, I don't want to talk to any- WHOA!" I yelled as he got in front of my while was headed back to my bed, and I tripped over him. He grabbed me by my arm, and dragged me back to the door with a firm look on his face. " Fine!" I groaned, as I got up, and started grumbling only to be met with quick nip in the rear, that, said all to well, ' _And not a word, about it.'_ I opened, the door, but Barry wasn't out there.

I walked downstairs, to see Iris with a sad look on her face, alone until I saw, Barry, zing in from the kitchen, wearing the Flash's Uniform, with the mask off. " Iris, I know you were hoping, he would actually consider talking about it, but you know how hard it was for me when, Reverse Flash killed my mother." He said, " No one believed me, but then I got my super speed."

" Barry, Iris." I said, as I descended, as Barry zinged off to get changed, and came back wearing casual wear. " It's alright, Barry." I said, as Hunter came down with me. " I already saw you, in the Flash outfit, not to mention the speed." Barry knew there was no point hiding it. " Look guys, I know I probably deserve the defensive attitude," I began, " But as you know, I was depressed, and it took my best friend, to spit a tennis ball at my head..." I said, faux glaring at, Hunter. " to realize that sitting around moping, isn't going to stop Reverse Flash, and bring him to justice." I said, as I sat down between them.

" Well, We're glad, you finally decided to come out of your, depression." Iris said, pulling me into a hug. Soon another burst of, wind came into the house. I ignited, my fists, thinking it was Reverse Flash only to see, a kid about 11, who bore a family resemblance to Iris. He wore a suit, similar to Barry's Flash suit, except the top was more like Reverse Flash's, the top of his mask which was down at the moment, exposed his hair, and he wore a pair of red goggles. " Hey, Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris." He said, " I forgot my... Oops!" He said as soon as he saw me, and realized what he was wearing in front of me. I then realized, fists were still on fire, so I willed them out.

" We can discuss your fire thing later, Orion." Barry said " Anyway, this is Iris, and My nephew, Wally West." He introduced, " Wally, this is, Orion. Iris, and I are his legal guardians." That's when, Hunter, came up, and sniffed, Wally. " And that's, Orion's dog, Hunter." Barry said, as soon as Wally, petted his, head, after getting, Hunter's approval.

" Well, Hi Orion." Wally said, holding out his hand to shake mine, which we did. " Sorry, about your parents by the way." He said, with genuine sympathy. " I also go by the name Kid Flash."

" It's fine, Wally, nice to meet you too." I said, my spirits starting to lift. " Nice outfit, designed, with matierial that won't wear out, same as, Barry's, Flash suit."

" Whoa, Smart how you recognized, that." Wally said, " Sorry, I can't say the same, about your powers, and your clothes."

" Oh yeah," I said, " About that, I have superpowers too. I'm a Pyrokinetic Metahuman." Just then, Barry's phone went off.

" Yeah, got it." He said, " Hey, Iris, Wally, looks like, Mirror Master, and Top are attacking the Central City National Bank." He finished, " Sorry, I can't help Orion, but I'm a Speedster, not a Pyrokinetic." He said, he scooped up Iris, and took off along with Wally.

" Great." I heaved miserably. " I mean, Batman, has Robin, and Black Archer, Green Arrow, has Speedy, Aquaman, has Aqualad, and now Flash has Kid Flash. I'm just a kid with Pyrokinesis." I said, flopping onto the couch. That's when I felt someone tug onto my arm, and I looked down to see, Hunter, tugging on my wrist. " I'm not in the mood to play, right now, Hunter." I said, miserably, only for his face to portray a ' Really, buddy?' look, as he jerked me off the couch. " Oof, Hey." I protested, as he tugged on my arm, relentlessly. " Alright, alright I'm coming." I said, we walked out until, we came to his doghouse, which he only uses when we're outside lounging.

He dragged me inside it only to reveal a tunnel leading to what looked like a dog-themed, bobsled. " Hunter, how long has this thing been under your doghouse?" I asked, only for him to let go of my wrist, and shove me into it, as he got in to, and we took off. Soon we came to a huge underground, base facility, with buildings constructed with a Fire-Hydrant theme in mind. As soon as we stopped, Hunter grabbed my wrist pulled me out of the bobsled, and walked into one of five, large chambers, when eight other dogs showed up, a female Rough-Collie, a male Siberian Husky, a male Doberman Pinscher, and a male Sheepdog. Showed up in more dog bobsled, and walked into the other chambers.

As soon as the did, the chambers filled with some sort of mist, when it cleared, they stepped out, and the had brand new bodies, that looked the same as the Dogman who saved me, infact he was there, and he was the one who stepped out of Hunter's chamber. He was the first of them to approach me. I stepped back, but realised, this was Hunter, My Dog so ran right into his arms, and hugged him, which he returned.

" It was you that night, wasn't it?" I asked,

" Yes, Yes it was me that saved you." He assured, as he ran a hand through my hair. " I you mean so much to me, that I will risk life, and limb to keep you safe." He said, as we parted. That's when a Rottweiler, strapped to a moving dolley, in a straitjacket, and a muzzle. Then a man with shoulder-length white hair, wearing a white lab coat, over a white button down shirt, with a black tie, gray slacks, black shoes, and white glowing eyes, stepped out from behind two automatic doors, with a blinding light emitting from the inside. Along with a Humanoid Bloodhound, wearing the same thing, only he wore a red bow tie, and a mint sweatervest, as well as a pair of eye glasses.

" Orion, Welcome to Road Rover Mission Control." said the man. " I am the Master, and these are the Road Rovers." He said, " Each one with their own individual Powers, and Abilities." He went on. " You already know the alpha, Hunter, with his Super Speed..." He said, as Hunter took the tennis ball out of his mouth tossed, and zipped over with his speed to catch it.

"You're out!" Hunter exclaimed.

" Figures, My dog's Superpower, would be speed." I said, " Not like Central City, won't have a shortage of Speedsters, anytime soon."

"...Colleen, The Collie, with her Enhanced Agility, Cunning, Jumping, and Leaping capabilities..." The Master contiued as The Collie then appeared to be doing Tai-Chi, when the Doberman approached her.

" Hello, Pretty, Girl Colleen." He said flirtatously in an Arnold Schwarzeneggeresque accent, only to be met with powerful kick that sent him flying into the back wall.

" Oh, dreadfully sorry." Colleen said, in a British accent.

" Yikes." I said, " I am so not getting on her bad side."

" ...Exile, The Siberian Husky." The Master continued, " For his Immunity to low temperatures, keen senses, and strength..."He said, as Exile lifted a huge piece of machinery, behind which was the Sheepdog, who looked only half way between, his transformation, true he was large, and bipedal, but he wasn't wearing a uniform.

" I can see, Yooooooou." Exile said in Russian accent once he had lifted the machinery, clean above his head as the, Sheepdog whimpered in fear.

" Kinda hard not tooooooo." I said.

"...Blitz, the Doberman." Master, continued. " For his powerful teeth, jaws, and his razor sharp claws..." Blitz made quick work of a long large sub sandwich.

" Yeah, he can qualify for a secret weapon, after eating a large bean, cheese burrito." I commented quietly.

" ...Shag, the Sheepdog, I initially recruited him for his bravery." The Master, said. " But it seems he possesses, a level of Super Strength, as well as a Culinary Intuition, and Dimensional Storage in his fur coat." He continued, as Shag, pulled a sandwich out of his fur.

" Wow, I bet he can store way more in his fur then, Batman, and Robin can in their utility belts." I said.

" Now, the Rottweiler is, Muzzle, as for the Bloodhound, Professor Hubert." The Master explained.

" Well Hello, Muzzle, nice to meet you." I said, petting him, as he just leaned into my ear scratch. " Um why is he strapped up?"

" We'll, tell you later, Buddy." Hunter said,

" Pleased to meet you, Professor." I said shaking hands with, Hubert.

" You, just ate a Big Belly Burger, with a butterfingers, recess peanut buttercup, cookies, and cream milkshake, that you dipped your fries in." He said, accusingly. " And your hands smell like ash."

" Does, he always that?" I asked, Hunter.

" Well he is a bloodhound, what are gonna do." He replied, " Anyway, Orion, you're probably wondering why, I brought you here."

" Yeah, Hunter I have been wondering that." I answered,

" Well, you said, you wanted a mentor, like, how Robin, and Black Archer, have Batman, Speedy, has Green Arrow, Aqualad, has Aquaman, and Kid Flash, has Flash." He reminded, " So, I decided, to ask, how would you like to be a Road Rover, in training? I already told, The Master, about your Pyrokinesis, and after studying them, he's figured out a way to teach you how to use your powers. What you say?" Hunter asked." Will you join our pack?"

" The Choice is yours, Orion." The Master said, to me. " And you, don't have to answer right away, you can think about the offer, of whether or not you want to be a Road Rover." He said.

I didn't just shake, Hunter's hand I just embraced him, and he returned the gesture. " I accept your offer." I said, " I have these powers, and I want to learn how to control them, so I want to be a Road Rover." I said, soon everyone was there welcoming me to the pack. " However, if I start joining you guys on missions, I may need a means of hiding my identity, like a mask or, something when I'm in uniform."

" Already, thought of that." Hunter said, showing me my own Road Rovers uniform, which looked exactly like theirs. But it came with, a black visor with silver rims. " It also comes with a Voice Filter, to disguise your voice, whenever you might talk to people, who know what your voice sounds like."

" Cool!" I said, " Thanks, Guys, but I just need one last thing." I said.

" What's that?" Hunter asked.

" A Codename." I said, " How about, Fireblast?"

THE END

 **Well ladies, and gentlemen there you have a brand new chapter I'd like to thank, deviantartist, DarthGoldstar710 for the inspiration of OC's Zack, Melody, Molly, and Isaac, I only borrowed, breed/hometown combo, the names, and powers I came up with myself.** **Also big fat shout out to my good friend** **digiovinel358 For giving me usage of her OC Bianca Archen, who will soon become The Bat-Family's resident Bow Slinger, Black Archer, s** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send type those reviews in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around ✋,✋. Thank You Guys and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen to another awesome adventure of Young Rovers which makes me really want do a Road Rovers, DC Animated Cinamatic Universe Crossover, which includes movies like, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: War, Son of Batman, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Batman vs. Robin, Batman: Bad Blood, Justice League vs. Teen Titans loved it,( Teen Titans Go, was a mistake, that never should have happened.) Justice League Dark ( I Evol Uoy, Annataz💘, And you' da bomb Constantine, I mean you Matt Ryan, not that cheap Reeves version.) and now I am super syced about, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract.** **Also once again big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado. Also I haven't been doing this forever but I do not own Road Rovers, or Young Justice, or anyone else but my OC's.**

 **Chapter 3: Ninja, Archer, Speedster, Pyrokinetic.**

Orion's POV

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL, FEBRUARY 1st, 2009

It has been, Two Years, and a month, sense I started, training with the Road Rovers. And I still never told Barry, unfortunately I can't go with the Rovers, on missions, just yet. And thanks to Professor Shepard's understanding of Superpowers, which includes, my Pyrokinesis.

Buy now I have fully mastered the ability to create/generate/increase, absorb, shape, and manipulate fire, which I can use to perform such tasks as burning, melting, incinerating, which can go into, ultimate burning, as well as negate fire. I have also master, the ability to execute Fire Attacks, as well as solidify flame, into into Pyrokinetic Constructs, like how Green Lantern, can shape his light, into solid constucts. I could even, use it, for Flight, or, surf on it.

As for my martial arts training, I have come along way with, Colleen's training, My more proferred style however is Ninjitsu, I have become faster, more agile, super stealthy, and can block my mind, against mental attacks, I also developed the power to telepathically, comnunicate canines, kind like how Aquaman, can communicate with ocean life.

" Alright, Orion, let's see how much you've improved." Colleen informed, we were wearing, martial arts gees, but, the sleeves had been ripped, off after, so long. Colleen, swung her leg around, but even though I blocked it, She still slammed me into the wall, I slid down, the wall not dazed but, still slightly hurt. " You okay, Buddy?" Hunter said, as he walked in wearing a Flash tank top, and gym shorts, along with some running shoes. He hauled me back up on my feet, and started, checking to make sure I was fine.

"I'm alright, Hunter." I said, rubbing where my back hit the wall. " Besides, Colleen trained me to be tougher then that." I said, " I could probably servive, a plowing through, an entire building from Superman." I said. Hunter tackled me, and started, tickling me as he held me down.

" Don't you dare get any ideas." He said, I always loved that about, Hunter, he's like a big brother, to me. And the rest of the Rovers, are like family too. Colleen is really sweet on me, in fact, teaching me how to fight, and all. Exile, is just as affectionate as Hunter, though I do wish he would go easy on the hugs, he's also been teaching me mechanical repair, opperation, and maintenance. Blitz well, he's, Blitz, and Shag has been teaching how to cook.

After He got off me, The Master called them to the Briefing room for their mission. I on the other hand went to the showers, and got into some clean clothes, then headed back to Central City.

CENTRAL CITY FEBRUARY 1st, 2009

" Barry, Iris, I'm home!" I called as soon as I got into the house. That's when I saw a note, on the table.

 _Dear Orion,_

 _I got called away for a Justice League meeting by Batman, and Iris had to cover a story in Keystone, there's money for a Big Belly Burger, Fries, Beverage, and Dessert. So no wild parties, no letting strangers in, homework done, chores finished, Hunter fed, water, walked, and bathed, and all of you in bed._

 _-Barry._

I scooped up the money, texted, Hunter, what was going on, and was almost out the door, but Wally, was already on the step.

" Wally, what's up?" I asked,

" Figured you could use some company, dude." He said, as he zipped into the living room. " since, Barry is with the League, and Iris is at the News conference. Say where's, Hunter?" I figured, I already knew his secret, so it was only fair he learned mine. I quickly showed him the sunglasses, The Rovers, gave me to suite up.

" It's Morphing Time!" I called, slipping them on. " POWER OF THE PACK!" I shouted igniting my hands, and swinging the flames, around my body, until I was engulfed in them, then I dispersed the flames, standing there in my new Road Rover Uniform. " What do ya' think?" I asked,

" Dude, You're a Road Rover?" He asked, in surprise as he activated his ring to get into his outfit. " So The Alpha, must be, Hunter."

" Well, actually, I'm not ready for missions yet." I said, " But since we're all suited up, why don't we go pound some rogues." I said, igniting my fists.

Soon we, were out stomping creeps, and pounding criminals.

" Man, kicking evil butt, is awesome." I said, that's when I saw movement on the roof tops leaping from, one building to the next. " Hey KF, check it out." I said, pointing it out.

I jet propelled, myself after them, while Wally followed below. They stopped, and I landed on the same roof, when. I was kicked in the back. I spun around, and started fighting with my attacker, who demonstrated some pretty impressive acrobatics, until... " Hi-Ya!" I Colleened, him into the wall of a roof stair entrance.

The other however, tried to down me with an arrow, but she met the same fate. " Nice moves." I said approaching them. " Dick, Bianca." I said, taking off my shades.

" it's Robin, and Black Archer." said Robin, as he stepped into the light. His partner wore, a black utility belt, consists of a dark gray shirt with a hood attached to it along with a black jacket, black pants, and a black/dark green shades to hide her identity, a black quiver, with arrows, a compound, collapsible, hunting bow, and on her left wrist, a wrist crossbow. While her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

" Don't give me that. Those were, Flying Grayson moves, and only Bianca, could fire an arrow, like that." I said, " I know your, Robin, and Black Archer, Dick, and Bianca." I continued with a knowing glance. " I'd recognize, those acrobatics, and that bowmanship, anywhere." Robin was about to deny, Black Archer put her hand on his shoulder, and shook her head, she knew there was know point.

" Alright, you got us." She said, " How are you, Orion?" Archer asked.

" I've been well, and my codename is Fireblast." I said, as, I slipped my shades back on, as soon as, Kid Flash, zipped up the side of the building, and joined us. " So what brings you people, here to Central City?" I asked.

Robin, used his holo-computer, to desplay an image of a business man, with tan skin, long black hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow. " His name is Donavan Bell." He explained. " He has been accused of dog theft, but he's like the League of Shadows, nothing can be proven against him." He informed.

" We tracked him all the way from, Gotham, after, Batman, took off for his meeting with the League." Black Archer said. " Robin hacked his computer, and found out that Batman was investigating, Bell, too."

" Hm, The Rovers, have had, Bell on their suspicion list." I remembered. " The word is He might be the dog supplier, for General Parvo's Cano-Mutants, like you guys, proof hasn't been confirmed." I informed. " Well your in our town." I said, " So we'll help." I stated.

" No thanks." Robin said, He was about to leap but I grabbed his right ankle, and swung him, back.

" That wasn't an offer, Robin." I said, " I did say that we will help, and I don't remember asking for permission." I informed. As he landed on his feet. " Besides, I'm the only one of us who understands dogs, and since General Parvo might be involved, he is Road Rover, business."

Soon the four of us, were tracking the van, Archer, had placed a tracer on. We followed, and him to a dog pound. Which had guards, with Black Archer fired, some boxing glove arrows, and knocked them out, after, Robin threw, some batarangs, at the security cameras, and set them on a loop. While Wally raced about, turning off the security alarms.

We soon snuck in, and found Donavan, in his office, as he turned on a huge, monitor, with, Some mysterious entity, obscured by a white light on the screen.

" Donovan, have you finished stealing all the dogs in Central City?" He asked, as Robin recorded it. " There is one Dog I want Donavan." The Figure said, as he brought up an image, of Hunter.

" Don't, Worry I have, Central City's best criminals, after him." Donovan said confidently. " That Mutt will be yours, just as I captured that Kent Mutt, in Metropolis, and that Wayne Mutt, in Gotham." After he turned off the communications.

As soon as we got the info, I knew where, they were going to be. So we split up, Black Archer, and I raced to My House, while, Robin, and Kid Flash, rescued said, Kent Mutt, and Wayne Mutt, ( For reasons only I knew, apart from Black Archer, and Robin.)

As we raced back, I quickly, contacted, Mission Control. " Master." I called, " Have, The Rovers, returned yet?" I asked.

" No, Their still out on their mission, to stop, Capt. Storm." He answered. " Why is everything alright?" The Master, asked with concern.

" Yeah, it's cool." I answered as soon as, we got to my house. We saw three motorcycles, parked outside. " Oh brother, those dorks?"

" Friends, of yours?" Archer asked, as she knocked an arrow, ready.

" Hardly." I answered, igniting my fists. " But let's bust them anyway."

As soon, as we set foot inside, a beam of blue energy, froze the path in front of us in ice. " Well, well, well." Captian Cold said, priming his Gun. " Where's The dog, boy?" He asked. I just ignited my fists fired a blast at him, sending him flying into the wall.

" You freaks, aren't getting anything." I said as Heatwave, fired a blast that I redirected, it back at him. " My dog stays with me." Suddenly, Golden Glyder, was about to blast me when an arrow, flew keene through, her gun.

" Sorry Golden Girl." Archer, said, " But that was my Golden opportunity." She finished as she started to fight Glyder.

Just then I heard, Captian Cold, prime up his Cold Gun, but a batarang, flew out of nowhere, and disarmed him, followed by an echoed laugh. Then BAM! Robin swung out of nowhere, and fought Captian Cold.

But as Heatwave, powered up, his Heat Gun, and fired." I stopped the flames, and sent them back. That's when I saw a gas cloud, start to move towards us, but Kid Flash, showed up in time to whirl his arms, and generate a breeze, to blew it away, and turned into Mist. A.k.a. Kyle Nimbus, a metahuman, with the power to turn into Poisonous Gas.

" Ya' Know, if Mist, just had Tally Marks all over his body." Robin stated after punching Snarts lights out. " I'd say he looked just like Zsasz."

" You're right he does look like him." Archer agreed, knocking out Glyder, as Wally cuffed him with some special designed cuffs, that neutralize a Meta-Humans Powers.

Suddenly, a woman appeared out of no where. Who I recognized as The Meta-Human, Peek-A Boo, a Teleporter, who needs to see where she's going.

Also Rainbow Raider, Roy G. Bivolo, a Meta-Human, with the ability to control other people's emotions, just by looking them in the eyes, his most common means of theft, Walk into a bank look everyone in the eyes, to work them all into a rage. And rob the bank, and get out, while everyone else, was trying to kill each other.

Suddenly an obscuring smoke surrounded the two of them, and there was a sound of snarls, and cries of pain as the two of them were kicked out of the smoke, unconscious, and the perp was a German Shepherd, wearing, a cape, cowl, and a collar, that looked vaguely similar to Black Archer, and Robin's Utility Belts, with the Bat-Family Emblem, as a tag.

That's when we saw, a tornado about to touch down, when something flew around it in the reverse direction, unraveling it, and slamming the perp in our direction. It was Mark Mardon, aka Weather Wizard, need I say more about his Meta-Human power. The one who unraveled his tornado was a White Labrador retriever, with a red cape sticking out from his yellow collar, which had Superman, and Supergirl's insignia, as the tag.

" Bat-Hound, Superdog." I said, " What are you guys, doing here?"

That's when I saw, Bombs coming our way. But Superdog slugged them back, and they blew, up in the face of James Jesse, aka, The Trickster, try to think, Central City's own personal version, of The Joker, well similar level of psycho, just a bit more elaborate, and tactful, and doesn't wear green, and purple. He, prefers more, veried, colors, in his costume.

" Wow, thanks Superdog." I said, scratching his ear. " You, know you, and Bat-Hound should join the Road Rovers." I suggested. The two looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

After, The Rogues, were arrested, the six of us, watched from a distant roof. " Did you send that footage, Robin?" I asked.

" Yeah, the CCPD, got it, and are arresting Bell, as we speak." He said, " Their also making sure all the dogs are returned to their homes immediately. " Orion, Wally."

" Wait how-?" Wally asked, both Robin, and Black Archer, looked at each other, and nodded. Bat-Hound growled.

" Ace, heel." Black Archer commanded. As soon as Bat-Hound calmed down. They, pulled off their masks.

" Just as I thought." I said, once they revealed, that they were Dick, and Bianca.

" Wait, your Gotham buddies, were Black Archer, and Robin the whole time.

" Yeah, but we trust you enough with our identities." Robin said.

" Which means, Batman is..." I paused, and chose not to say it, at least in front of Wally. After which, Bathound, Robin, and Black Archer returned to Gotham, while Superdog, returned to Metropolis, Wally went back to his house, and I got back to mine changed out of my uniform, got myself a Big Belly Burger, with an Oreoshake, and finished just as Barry, Iris, and Hunter got home.

" Hey, Orion." Barry said, " How are things?" He asked. I looked at, Hunter, and he nodded.

" Barry, since I know about you, Wally, and Cisco.I feel it's only fair you know about, Hunter, and I." And I told Barry everything about Hunter, and I.

Third Person POV

The Light oscurred, person was holding audience, with ten others, " The plan went as we hoped." He said, " Excellent, your Cano-Mutants are an asset to our cause." said, one of them. " Soon, all will see The Light."

THE END

 **Well ladies, and gentlemen there you have a brand new chapter I'd like to thank, deviantartist, DarthGoldstar710 for the inspiration. Plus the comment that Mist, looks like Zsasz is actually a reference to the fact that Anthony Carrigan, plays both Kyle Nimbus aka The Mist, and Zsasz in CW's Flash, and Gotham, respectively.** **Also big fat shout out to my good friend** **digiovinel358 For giving me usage of her OC Bianca Archen, who will soon become The Bat-Family's resident Bow Slinger, Black Archer, s** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send a reveiw and will see you again soon. Hopefully I have seen The Judas Contract, by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen to another awesome adventure of Young Rovers which makes me really want do a Road Rovers, DC Animated Cinamatic Universe Crossover. I have even considered doing a** **Also once again big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado. Also I haven't been doing this forever but I do not own Road Rovers, or Young Justice, or anyone else but my OC's.**

 **Chapter 4: The Team.**

Orion's POV

STAR CITY

JULY 17, 2010

It's been a year since my first team up with Robin, Black Archer, and Kid Flash, since then I have worked with almost every other sidekick on occasion. Aqualad I get along great, Speedy however is a total creep, I once teamed up with Kid Flash, and Superboy when the Terror Twins attacked the Central City Mall, and Superboy, and I really hit it off, he came to trust, and respect me. Plus Krypto, and Ace have become awesome assets to the Road Rovers line-up, they still insist on keeping their capes, and in Ace's case his mask.

That night, I was helping Robin, Black Archer, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and unfortunately Speedy, fight a criminal named Brick. While we were at it, Robin, Black Archer, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were talking about a covert ops team that Batman put together with the four of them, as well as Superboy, and a Martian girl named Miss Martian, who was apparently Martian Manhunter's niece.

" And we hang in this old base called Mount Justice." Robin said, throwing a batarang at one of Brick's goons, behind me.

" The, Famous Mount Justice?" I asked only for him to nod. " I read about that place, it's located in Happy Harbor, and Superman hollowed it out himself, as one of the Justice League's first base of operations."

" Tch, like I want to spend time locked in some clubhouse waiting for Batman to give me orders." Speedy sneered, besides don't you get it?" He asked, " It's a joke, just another way for them to put us in line." He said taking off.

" Pff, Jerk as always." I commented. " Well I it's any consolation, I think it's an awesome idea." I said. " I gotta go, Colleen, and Ace are giving me double martial arts." I explained, after looking at my watch.

" Hey Fireblast?" Kid Flash asked before I could get my helmet on. I may be thirteen, but at least I can be responsible on a Motorcycle, I mean Robin's my age, and he drives one. " We would really appreciate it if you would join the Team." I stopped, I had no idea they thought of me like that. I mean all five of them yes I counted Superboy as the fifth, are my best friends but, I didn't think they would want me to join.

" Really?" I asked, in surprise. " You guys want me to join your team?"

" Of course we do." Aqualad said extending his webbed hand. " You've proven to be a worthy commrad in battle, and a great friend, we want you to be a part of this team." I hesitated to shake his hand in acceptance, then turned back to my bike.

" I'm sorry Kaldur, I can't." I said regretfully, as I worked getting my helmet ready. " I mean it's not that I don't want to join Aqualad, I really do it's just-."

" Just what Fireblast?" Black Archer said, from the seat of my bike, I hate when She, and Robin do that ninja thing. I suspended my finger above the ejector seat function.

" It's just that if you don't get off my bike, I will launch you off of it, and Wally, will catch you." I said as she got off, with an disapproving look on her face, Bianca, and Wally have a sort of Colleen, and Blitz relationship. " As I was saying, I can't join because it wouldn't feel right, I mean Robin, and Black Archer you guys have Batman, Aqualad you have Aquaman, Kid Flash you have Flash, Superboy has both Superman, and Supergirl, and Miss Martian has Martian Manhunter. Me I have a whole pack of Mentors, none of them have Justice League membership. Even if Ace, and Krypto are part of the Bat-Family, Super-Family dynamic respectively. I'm sorry guys it would just wouldn't feel right." I said as I got on my bike, and took off before they could convince me further.

CENTRAL CITY

JULY 17, 2010

After doing some training with Colleen, I was back at home waiting for Hunter to come home from his mission with the Road Rovers. I hadn't told them about Aqualad's invite yet, when Barry, with Iris.

" Orion, Wally told me that Aqualad, invited you to join the team, and you turned it down." He asked." Is this true?"

" Yes." I said, cooly. " My reason being I'm trained by the Road Rovers, not any of the Justice League, and just because Ace, and Krypto are now Rovers, as well as Batman, and Superman's dogs respectively doesn't count." I added.

" Orion, You have Barry to vouch for you." Iris reasoned.

" He's My Mentor." I said. " And Legal Guardianship alone hardly counts at all."

" Well tried to be nice, Orion." Barry added. " But now we, play hard ball. Join the team, or we revoke your crime fighting activity!"

" Last I checked only the Hunter, and the Road Rovers, are in charge of that department, not you." I said, " My advice don't make threats you can't keep, Barry, I'm not Snart, and if it means that much to you for me to join the team, ask Batman, to take it up with Hunter, and Professor Shepard."

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL

AUGUST 8, 2010

40 days later, I was busy practicing my Martial Arts forms, on a in the dojo, when Muzzle bounced in. " Hey Muzzle." I said, scratching behind his ears. " Bet you're lonely with other Road Rovers out laying the smack down, on Parvo tonight, Huh boy." I said as he began to whine. I went to the showers, got out of my Martial Arts gee, showered up, and got into some clean clothes, a pair of camo cargo shorts, a tank top, a pair of sneakers, my Power Rover Belt Morpher as I dubbed it, ( Cisco hates me for naming before him, but as he didn't invent it he has no naming rights, a fact I keep drilling into his head but the the guy just doesn't get it.) and the wrist watch Holo-computer, Robin gave my last April, for my thirteenth birthday. I was about to head back to Central City, when I was met by Professor Shepard, I'm pretty much the only occupant of Mission Control, who calls him by his actual name not, Master.

" Ah, Orion I was hoping to run into you." He said, " I have an assignment for you." He added gesturing for me to follow. As soon as we walked into the meeting room, he typed something into the computer, and an image of a woman appeared. She was a bespectacled young woman with blonde, short, almost to shoulder length, hair and blue eyes. Her bangs were almost over her eyes. She wore a classical lab coat, with an olive green V-neck shirt. She has a small earring on both ears. She reminded me of Barry's friend Felicity Smoak, from Star City. " This is Serling Roquette, She's a Scientist who developed, special form of microbot, called Fog, they have the potential to eat through nearly any, and every substance, and if they eat through technology, the can download, whatever information was stored on said device, and retain it. Their called Fog, because there are a multitude of them, and together they look like fog." He explained.

" So what do you need me to do?" I asked.

" She's being targeted by The League of Shadows." He explained. " I need you to go, and protect her."

" You got it, Professor, It's Morphin' Time." I said, as I whipped out my morpher. " ROAD ROVERS, TO POWER OF THE PACK!" I called, as my suite zapped on. I went to the gargage for my bike when I noticed, Muzzle was following me. " Hey Boy, You want to come too?" I asked as I popped open the, back portion of my bike, which was designed specifically for him in mind. " Um, Professor, can I take Muzzle with me, he didn't get to go with the others."

" Are sure, that's wise?" He asked.

" Personally, I don't like the idea of leaving him here while almost all the active Rovers are out stopping Parvo." I said.

" Very well." He said, after which I had Muzzle strapped into, the my bike, I had my helmet on, and we were, off.

" I'm sending you the coordinates as to where, Dr. Roquette, seems to have settled." Professor Shepard said, into the communication system in my helmet. " When you get there activate the new stealth mode feature in your uniform, it's activated by tapping the R, on your belt, and using the activation phrase ' Ninja Stealth Power'. " He advised. As soon as the coordinates came into the computer, and I warped to Happy Harbor.

HAPPY HARBOR

AUGUST 8, 2010.

As soon as I got there, I turned on the infrared vision feature in my visor. " Ninja Stealth Power." I said, tapping my belt insignia, instantly my uniform turned, Black, and grey, and a Ninja, mask, and forehead protector, with the Road Rovers insignia, on it, while my hair stayed, visible. I grabbed Muzzle, and turned on the security feature of the Cycle. I learned that Professor Roquette was being held in the local High School. I was almost there, when suddenly I was surrounded by three figures one of them fired an arrow, at me but the other slammed me with some invisible force, then something, fell out of the sky, and revealed who they were.

" Superboy?" I asked, as he stepped into the light. Along with two girls, one was green with red hair, and the other one seemed to have more of a Green Arrow look going for her, but looked like she could be Black Archer's twin sister.

" Fireblast?" Superboy said in surprise, when he realized it was me.

" Your Fireblast?" Asked the green girl. " Robin, Black Archer, Aqualad, and Kid Flash talk about you, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." She said cheerfully extending her hand." I'm Miss Martian."

" Well glad to finally meet you as well, Miss Martian." I said shaking her hand.

" Um, who's BA's clone?" I asked.

" Oh this is Artemis, She's Green Arrow's niece." Miss Martian said.

" She's, Thea's daughter?" I said in shock.

" No!" She said.

" I'm the daughter of one Green Arrow's cousins." Artemis explained. " So your Fireblast, Everyone says alot of good things about you, I've been waiting to meet you." She said, as we shook hands.

" Well thanks." I said, " Pleased to meet you too. Artemis like the-."

" Goddess of the Hunt from, Greek Mythology." She said, " Yeah, heard it before." She said.

" So did you change your mind about joining the team yet?" Miss Martin asked.

" Sorry Miss Martian, afraid not." I said. " I'm here on a mission Shepard assigned me." I explained. " I have to protect, a Scientist from, an assassination attempt from the League of Shadows." I informed. As I showed them Dr. Roquette's image on my Holo-computer.

" Weird, Batman gave The Team, the same assignment." She said.

" Should we team up?" I asked. " Because this my first mission too and I really want do it."

The three of them nodded. " Hey, Fireblast." Miss Martian said, " Could you lower your Mind Block? I'm gonna patch you in telepathically." He explained. " If we turn on our Communicators the Shadows might hack them."

" Oh sure, just remember that this is first for me, alright?" I said, " I never had a Martian, get into my head before." I said, as I lowered my mind blocks.

" _Fireblast, your in."_ said her voice in my head.

" _Fireblast you're here_ _?"_ Black Archer asked,

" _Alright, does this mean you're joining the team?"_ Robin said.

" _Sorry Robin, I'm only here with Muzzle, because I was coincidentally given the same assignment as you guys."_ I answered.

" _Fireblast, how ya' been man?"_ Wally said.

" _Glad you're here my friend."_ Came, Kaldur's thoughts.

I decided to help to take Superboy's place with Miss Martian, and Artemis with perimeter duty, while he, and Robin went after The Fog. That's when I got an idea.

" _Black Archer, do you think we could get Overwatch, to help with this?"_ I asked.

" _I can reach through a special blocked line on my communicator."_ BA answered. As she did just that.

" _Glad to hear-."_ I began but Muzzle started bouncing, and snarling, in a particular direction. " Muzzle, what is it, Boy?" That's when I saw some movement in the trees. " _Artemis, fire an arrow at that tree!"_ I called, and a boxing glove arrow sailed through the air striking the culprit out of it. As he ran inside, while I followed.

" Merlyn!" Black Archer said, spitefully. Black Archer has had a vendetta against Malcolm Merlyn, ever since the two met.

" Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite, little archer girl." He said smoothly, as he engaged Black Archer in unarmed combat. That's when I saw more dark figures headed for the School.

" _Guys, we got more, Shadows!"_ I alerted.

" _You guys, go ahead, I'll take care of Merlyn."_ Black Archer said, as she continued her fight with him. I followed Nyssa in into the school while wheeling Muzzle.

" Nyssa?!" I said, surprised to see Ra's Al Ghul's youngest daughter. " I can't let you kill Dr. Roquette, Nyssa." I told them as they continued. While I set Muzzle up so I could fight Nyssa properly. " What are you doing here?" I asked as we began our fight.

" It's not that I don't want to be here, I intend on helping, Dr. Roquette." She explained. We kept fighting but then, she threw a smoke bomb, and vanished.

" _Report!"_ thought Kaldur.

" _I'm good, I'll meet up with you guys in a few."_ I confirmed as I grabbed, Muzzle, and met with, BA, Aqualad, KF, Miss M, and Artemis.

" Did you take him down?" I asked, Archer.

" No he got away, but I'll get him." She vowed.

" HOW DID THAT SHADOW GET IN?" Wally demanded from Artemis.

" Well your the fastest one here Wally, why didn't you try to stop her?" Black Archer snapped in Artemis' defense.

" I was in the pool!" Wally snapped back.

" That's not fair." Miss Martian added. " I was on perimeter too."

" Miss Martin's, right I was out there too." I added. " So how can you just blame, Artemis."

" Outside, Being distracted by her." Wally added. " And Fireblast, you just got here, besides, I can't be mad at you, M'Gann." He said. " _You gave me, Mouth, to Mouth."_

" _WE HEARD YOU!"_

 _"_ DANG IT!"

" _Yeah, Wally we're all still on the psychic hot-line._ " Black Archer added telepathically.

" _Well, I don't mind having you in my babe!"_ He said.

" Hey, BA want to see a technique, Colleen taught me?" I asked.

" Sure."

" Hi-Yah!" I said, using Colleen's technique for fending off Blitz, and Wally went flying.

Soon, Wally, Bianca, Artemis, and I were in the computer lab, with Dr. Roquette. As an irritating buzzing started in my head. " _Stop it."_ Aqualad reprimanded.

" _WHAT!"_ Wally, and Artemis asked.

" _I can hear you both glaring at each other."_ He thought.

" _So that's what the buzzing sound was."_ Black Archer said. _" I thought that swarm of hornets, arguing with each other."_

 _" Well Happy Harbor High's resident mascot is a Hornet."_ I informed relieved that the buzzing was gone. _" Thanks for shutting them up, Aqualad! Black Archer, any word from, Felicity?"_

 _" With Roquette's help, she's almost done."_ Black Archer.

Suddenly a shuriken came flying from above, but a desk flew in, and intercepted it, as Cheshire, Hook, Black Spider, Nyssa, and Merlyn appeared out of nowhere, Cheshire was close to killing, only to learn how the desk intercepted her shuriken, as Roquette morphed to reveal herself as Miss Martian.

" Persueing, The target take the take the rest down!" Cheshire called as she, Merlyn, and Nyssa took off, leaving Black Spider, and Hook to deal with us.

" Persueing their leader take the rest down!" Artemis called as She, Black Archer, and I took off after them.

" YOU ARE SO NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Wally called.

" JUST DO IT!"Artemis retorted. As we pursued, I fired a flame blast at Nyssa's feet causing her to trip, as Cheshire, and Merlyn continued, before she could get up I surrounded her I a fire trap.

" Artemis, Black Archer, keep going after Cheshire, and Merlyn!" I called. " I'll take care of, Nyssa!" I finished as soon as the girls ran out the door. I jumped over the flames, and flying kicked Nyssa, in the face. She through shurikens at me, but I shot them out of the air with flame blasts, and sweeped her legs out from under her, with a fire whip, landing her, on her back. After that, she brought out her swords in an attempt to dice me up. But I was faster, I pulled out a pair of Road Rover Disc Deflectors from my own utility belt, and was able to block all of Nyssa's moves, using my discs in much the same fashion as I would have, Tessan. Finally I disarmed her, and had my discs to her throat.

" I'm not going to kill you, Nyssa." I said. " Not because I care about you but because, I care about what remains of my family, or what semblance of one I have, as well as my friends I want the League of Shadows to have less meaning to kill." I said lowering my discs as Nyssa vanished into a a puff of smoke.

I ran to Kid Flash, and Miss Martian, and realized they needed serious help with Hook, and Black Spider. I quickly whistled, and Muzzle came bouncing to my side. " KID FLASH, MISS MARTIAN GET CLEAR!" I called, as Miss Martian telekinetically slammed a desk into Hook, and flew to my side. While, Wally did the same with his speed. The Shadows were almost upon us but I was ready. " TIME TO MUZZLE 'EM!" I shouted ripping Muzzle's muzzle off, which in turn, undid him from his straitjacket, and moving dolley, and he jumped in massecring the living day lights out of them. Not gonna tell you what it looked like because this is a K+ fanfic.

" Woah, Muzzle take it easy on those jerks." I said in total disgust. " Now I seriously regret pestering, The Rovers about what that looks like."

" Holy Carp, that's disgusting." Wally commented. " Yikes that is all kinds of R rated gore."

" From what your talking about maybe its best I don't look." Miss Martian said, keeping her eyes averted.

" No kidding." Wally, and I said in unison. After which I heard a satisfying belch, As I walked into see Muzzle all finished, and Black Spider, and Hook in seriously bad shape, but not to the point of dying.

" Good boy, Muzzle." I said strapping him back up as we went to meet back up with Black Archer, Aqualad, and Artemis. " Hey guys." I asked, " How'd it go?"

" Well, with Felicity's help, Dr. Roquette was able to perfect the virus, and destroy The Fog." Black Archer explained. She said with a foot on a tied up Merlyn, that's when we saw Cheshire's mask in the ground which Wally took as a souvenir. We all turned to Artemis.

" Did you get a good look at her face?" Aqualad asked.

" No, it was to dark, and she got away." Artemis explained.

" Oh big surprise." Kid Flash said sarcastically. " Notice we got ours, same as Black Archer got hers." He said as Miss Martian telekinetically, levitated a bound up, and beaten up Hook, and Black Spider.

" Hey, That's not fair." I said in defense. " Nyssa got away from me too, and besides you, and Miss Martian would have been done for if I hadn't sicked Muzzle on them." After which everyone soon welcomed Artemis, on to the Team, I was about leave without them noticing but.

" Fireblast." Aqualad said as soon as we regrouped with Robin, and Superboy. " We know you said No, but we would really appreciate if you could join the team, you proved to be a great team mate." everyone even Artemis agreed that I have a place on the Team.

" I know, Aqualad." I said. " But again I'm sorry it was great working with you guys, Seeing Superboy again, finally meeting Miss Martian, and even Artemis, but as long as I don't have mentor in the Justice League it just doesn't feel right." I finished, as I walked back to my bike with Muzzle I reached for something." Guys this is a Rover comm, if you need me just call." I said, " I can't join but I'll always be more then willing to help my friends." I said. I was almost an inch away when I heard a yip from a nearby dumpster. I lifted the lid to find a box with six, puppies. All six of them a year old. They were also I mix, and match of different breeds. A female Cockapoo, a male German Shepard, a male Dalmatian, a male English Bulldog, a male Mix Breed, and a male Chocolate Labrador. " Who would do this?" I asked in rage showing the pups to the The Team.

Everyone on the team was just as shocked as I was, about this. " Why would anyone do such terrible thing to such sweet little puppies?" Miss Martian said sadly, gently reached in using her telepathy to show them she meant no harm, as she lifted the Bulldog out, and hugged him.

" I can't believe anyone could be this horrible." Artemis stated frustratedly feeling sympathy for the little ones in the box, and lifted the little German Shepard out. The pup whined at first but. " Shhh, it's okay, it's okay sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt you." Artemis said, gently as stroking the pup calming him down. " That a boy, easy does it."

Black Archer reached in, and took the Cockapoo out, while Robin took out the Mix. " This one's a Schnauzer/Scottish Terrier/Pitbull mix."

Robin said after examining the Pup in his hands. " I know one things for sure, who ever did this will not get away with it." He said, as he further scanned the box for traces of evidence.

" And, they were born in Puppy Mills." Black Archer added, after her investigation, with a hint of aggravation in her voice. " I would love nothing more then to the low life in a body cast."

" Puppy Mills?!" Kid Flash questioned, as he lifted the Dalmatian out. " Oh whoever did this is gonna be in one heck of a law suit."

" Right, these pups didn't ask to be abandoned." Superboy said, as he stroked the Bulldog, Miss Martian was holding. " The jerk needs to go down for this."

" Yes, out of all the atrocious things I have witnessed of land dwellers, this is by far the most horrific act of cruelty, I have ever seen." He said as he lifted the Chocolate Labrador out.

" Robin, Black Archer see what you can get on these pups, find out who did it, which Puppy Mill's they came from, and contact Black Canary immediately." I said. " I'll take the pups back to The Master, and have Him, and Professor Hubert, look them over." I'll contact with any news." I said, as everyone put them back, and I strapped both, Muzzle, in as well as the pups into a special carrying space for the pups, while Robin, and Black Archer took the box, and the scans they needed to identify them. I got on my Bike, kicked it into life, and warped back to Mission Control.

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL

AUGUST 9, 2010

As soon as I got back I picked up the case with the pups undid, undid Muzzle from the bike, and ran into the base as fast as I could when I found Professor Hubert, and Professor Shepard.

" PROFESSORS, COME QUICK!" I said urgently, as I gave them the pups. " They need to be checked over right away!"

" Right, we'll tend to right away." Professor Hubert said carrying them to the exam room.

" While we do that, Orion, The Road Rovers want to talk to you, along with a guest they're waiting for you in the meeting hall." Professor Shepard informed me.

I went in, and sitting there talking to Hunter, and The Road Rovers, was none other then Robin, and Black Archer's mentor, and The Leader of the Justice League, himself. Batman.

" Fireblast, we would like to have a word with you." The Dark Knight, said.

To be Continued.

 **What could Batman want to talk to Fireblast about, and what about the pups? Find out in the next chapter.** **and that ladies, and gentlemen yet another brand new chapter, and yes the Overwatch I'm talking about is Falicity Smoak from Arrow, not that team with the super smart gorilla that talks.** **S** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send a reveiw and will see you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen to another awesome adventure of Young Rovers which makes me really want do a Road Rovers, DC Animated Cinamatic Universe Crossover. I have even considered doing a** **Also once again big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado. Also I haven't been doing this forever but I do not own Road Rovers, or Young Justice, or anyone else but my OC's.**

 **Chapter 5: A Proposal that could work like magic, and the Pups new homes.**

Orion's POV

" So what's this about?" I asked.

" Robin, Black Archer, and the team tell me you keep turning down their offer to join the team." He said. " So I came to discuss it."

" Orion, Robin, and Black Archer tell me, you keep turning down their offer to join The Team, because your not under Justice League Mentorship." Batman said. " Flash even explained the terms of why."

" Don't feel offended, Batman." I said. " I want to join but I'm under the Road Rovers' mentorship, and it wouldn't feel right."

" Unless..." Hunter said thoughtfully. " Orion, could you excuse us real quick? I have something I would like to discuss with, Batman."

As I walked away, I went back to the Master, and Professor Hubert. " How are the Pups?" I asked. As I walked in.

" They're doing fine, and in perfect health." The Master said. " In fact, surprisingly for pups born in Puppy Mills, they're in perfect health."

" That's good to hear." I said as I stroked the Golden pup. " did you dig up anything else?" I asked.

" Yes we did, as a matter of fact." The Master said. " They have the right genetics to harness superpowers if the transdogmify." He explained.

" This Cockapoo posssesses, Molecular Alteration." The Master explained. " The German Shepard possesses Telelocal Ray Projection,

The Dalmatian possesses Phase shifting, The English Bulldog posssesses Duplication, The Mixed breed, possesses Extra Sensory Perception, which grants him Psychometry, and Precognition, He also has Super-Strength, And the Chocolate Labrador possesses Force-Field Projection.

" Cool." I said. " Maybe I can start a covert team for the Road Rovers." As my comm link went off.

" Hey Orion, Could you come back to the meeting room?" He asked. " Batman, and I have come to a possible agreement that might make you more comfortable about joining the team."

" I'll be right there." I said as I hung up. " I'll see guys later, Hunter just called me to the meeting room." As I made my way to the meeting room I thought about potential homes for the pups. " Hey, Hunter, What have you, and Batman, decided?" I asked.

" We have, thought about it, and Hunter, and I have discussed that since the Justice League, and the Road Rovers have the same goals, and aims." Batman explained. " So we have agreed that from now on, The League, and the Rovers will work together, and join forces." He said.

" That could provide me with a form of comfort, in joining the Team." I said as I thought about.

" The League, and The Rovers are still gonna be two seperate teams, but we will be working together." Hunter explained.

" Great, Then this time I will accept the invite to the team." I said.

THE HALL OF JUSTICE

AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT

" We're here at the Hall of Justice, where we're witnessing, a unity between, two of Earth's most beloved superhero teams, The Justice League, and the Road Rovers." Said a Reporter. As Hunter, and Batman shook hands then headed into the Hall of Justice, to discuss how the League, and Rovers will work together. I switched of the television, and walked to the new Zeta tube that had recently been installed into the Road Rovers Mission Control.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT

" RECOGNIZED, FIREBLAST B09!" The Zeta Tube anounced.

As I appeared in Mount Justice, where I saw Superboy, and Aqualad sparring, Miss Martian, and Artemis talking, and Kid Flash scarfing down a burrito, but Robin, and Black Archer were nowhere to be seen.

I managed to turn Canine Hearing to the girls.

" Ya' know Kaldur's pretty cute, strong, handsome, and commanding." Artemis commented. " You better swoop in now, and make your move."

" He's more like a big brother to me." Miss Martian commented. " But you know who would make the cutest couple?" She quizzed. " You, and Wally. Your so full of passion, and he's so full of..." She paused as Wally took a bite of his burrito.

" It." Artemis said, as the two of them giggled.

I snuck up behind Superboy, and Aqualad just as Superboy tripped him, and won.

" Black Canary taught me that move." He explained. But...

" HIYA!" I flying kicked him into a wall. " And Colleen taught me that move." I said, as Superboy dusted himself off. As Wally choked on his burrito, when he saw what happened. After I helped Superboy back to his feet.

" Good one." He commented. " Welcome to the cave."

" ORION!" He said, surprised to see me, as raced over to greet me.

" It's always good to see you, Old Friend." Aqualad said, as we shook hands.

" Fireblast, you came!" Miss Martian commented excitedly as she hugged me.

" So what brings you here?" Artemis asked.

" Well, Batman, and Hunter have agreed that The Justice League, and The Road Rovers all have a common goal, and should work together." I explained.

" So does that mean..?" Miss Martian began.

" Yes, Miss Martian, I am apart of the Team." I said. " Hey where are Robin, and Black Archer?" I asked.

" Oh they're back with Batman, in Gotham." Wally said, finishing his burrito, as Red Tornado, entered through the hatch door above us.

" Hey, Red got any missions for us?" Wally asked.

" That is Batman's job, and most recently he shares that job with Hunter." He explained. " Welcome to the Team, Fireblast."

" Thank you, Red Tornado." I said.

" However, I do have something worth investigating." Tornado said. " Kent Nelson, Also known as Dr. Fate the Mystic Master."

" The Dr. Fate?" I said. " Mystical Lord of Order, and Member of the late Justice Society of America? Sweet!" I called. Everyone stared at me. " What, The Justice Society of America was protecting the world since World War Two. Hourman, Obsidian, Stargirl, Commander Steel, Dr. Mid-Nite, Sandman, Wildcat, and the Green Lantern, Flash, and Vixen before, Hal, Stewart, Barry, and Mari."

" More like Dr. Fake." Wally sneered. " Guy just knows alot of advanced science, and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys, and impress the babes."

" HIYA!" I shouted as I sent him flying into a wall.

" This is great, I always wanted to meet Dr. Fate, he's like the magic priests of Mars." Miss Martian said enthusiastically.

" Me too, Magic totally rocks." Wally said, as zipped back into place.

" Where was he last seen?" I asked.

" The French Quarter, of New Orleans." Red answered. " He was in the Shop of a psychic, named Madame Xanadu, I assume to communicate with his late wife, Inza."

" Oh her." I said. " She's got mystic power alright, but it dosen't kick in when she wants it to, which saddly forces her to resolve to stage trickery."

" Yeah right." Wally said which resulted in him getting kicked across the room again, courtesy of yours truly. After recieving the Key to The Tower of Fate, and we were on Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. After I had slipped some gloves, and a pair of shades on ( Which came with a Night vision function.)

" So, Wally?" Artemis asked. " When did you realize honest affinity for magic?"

" Well I don't mean to brag..." He began.

" Who you trying to kid, Wally?" I asked. " You love to brag." Which earned me a glare from our resident speedster.

" ... but before becoming Kid Flash, I seriously considered being a Wizard." He continued.

" Don't hold your breath, Wally." I said, " 'Cause, Hogwarts will only take if you live in the area, and thanks to your status as a No-maj, I doubt Ilvermorny has a place for you." I finished as I stashed a few, small Paper Ofuda.

SALEM  
AUGUST 19, 20:22 EDT

As soon as we got there Wally did a perimeter check. " Can't find anything not even a Mailbox."

" Let me guess." Artemis said, in a snarky manner. " A camouflage, and phase-shifting inducing technology?"

" Absolutely..." Wally began but stopped when He saw Miss Martian. " ... Not clearly powerful Magic is at work."

" Oh yeah, of course you believe that." I said, sarcastically, as I concentrated, my own latent psychic power through one of the ofuda I brought with me, and threw it. Instantly it stopped in mid-air. " Found it."

" How did-?" Wally began.

" It's a form of dowsing, using latent psychic detection, and channeling it through an ofuda." I explained. " Aqualad, insert the key." As soon as he did a tower appeared out of no where.

" Cool!" I said. As what looked like a holographic image of Kent Nelson appeared.

" Welcome to the Tower of Fate, not many make past the front door." said the projection. " Now what do you need?"

I was about to tell him we were sent by Red Tornado to find him when, Wally shoved me aside. " We are true believers in magic, who seek the great, and almighty Dr. Fate." He said only for the floor to crumble beneath our feet, as we fell to a magma pool. I managed to stay suspended, by solidifying the heat beneath, while, Superboy dropped fast, Artemis used a grappling line from one of her crossbow bolts, to keep herself, and Aqualad from falling in, Wally, and Miss Martian however were spared thanks to Miss Martian's telekinesis, but they were still dropping, due to the heat making it difficult for her to concentrate on keeping them suspended.

" It's so hot." she said.

" Yes you are." Wally added.

" WALLY!" Artemis, and I shouted.

" HEY INCHES ABOVE SIZZLING DEATH, I'M ENTITLED TO SPEAK MY MIND!" He snapped back in defense.

That's when we heard a scream of pain coming from below, and Superboy had managed to save himself, by clinging to the wall, but his feet weren't so lucky, well his boots, anyway.

" Those were my favorite boots." He said agitatedly. " This Kent guy better be worth it."

" This heat isn't good for Miss Martian, or my physiology." Aqualad said, I focused, quickly on making the heat go around Kaldur, and Miss Martian.

" WE WERE SENT HERE BY RED TORNADO, TO CHECK ON KENT NELSON AFTER HE DISSAPPEARED!" Miss Martian called, and the Lava pool was sealed off.

" It should be hot to the touch." Aqualad stated, as he placed his hands on the floor.

" No kidding." I said looking for a heat signature, and turning up nothing.

" Good thing we believe in magic." Wally said.

" ENOUGH!" Artemis shouted. " YOUR LITTLE IMPRESS M'GANN AT ALL TIMES GAME NEARLY GOT US BARBECUED!"

" Artemis, is right, Wally." I agreed. " you know how harmful high temps are to Kaldur, and Miss Martian." I added. " I may have just met Miss Martian the other day, but I know for a fact that a martian's physiology can't tolerate high temps, and The same goes for Atlantean physiology."

" Since when was this all my fault?" Wally asked.

" WHEN YOU LIED TO THAT WHATEVER IT WAS, AND CALLED YOURSELF A TRUE BELIEVER!" Artemis shouted.

" You don't believe in magic, Wally?" Miss Martian asked. " And, Orion my name is M'Gann.""She said.

" Okay then."

" Alright, so I lied." Wally confessed. " But, Magic's the real lie, A major load."

" The Electric Eel Tattoos used by Atlanteans is a form of sorcery." Kaldur explained.

" Bio-Electric engineering." Wally accused.

" Like that produce by, Electric Eels." I speculated. " Come on, Wally what' so bad about accepting the fact that there still might be magic, I mean why can't magic exist?"

" Because it dosen't need to." Wally snapped. "

" You know your pretty closed minded for someone who can break the sound barrier." Artemis criticized.

" That was science, I recreated Flash's accident with my chemistry set, and here I am." Wally said.

" Sorry guys, but he's right." I added." That is how Wally became Kid Flash."

" See?" Wally asked. " Everything can be explained with science."

" Let's test that theory out." Kaldur said, getting ready to open the floor. I got ready for what might come."

" Wait!" Wally warned. " The backdraft, from the lava will roast us alive. " He warned.

" Well duh." I said. " I'm getting ready for that." But as soon as Kaldur opened it snow came flying in.

" It' snowing." M'Gann said.

" Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked.

" Don't get cocky yet, Hunt Goddess." I said. " He'll come up with something."

" Ever hear of string theory?" Wally asked. " We're in a pocket dimension." He said.

" See? What did I tell you." I added. " and my pockets don't have this much dimension." Artemis just blew. That's when we saw a cane floating there.

" Oh look it's Kent's magic wand." Wally said. He, Artemis, and I grabbed onto it.

" I got it." We said together. " I can't let go." We added. Then we were into the Tower, where we found Nelson being held captive by two criminals I recognized as Abra Kadabra, and Klarion the Witch-Boy, with his cat Teekl.

" It's about time." Kent said, as his bonds vanished, and he teleported to us. I quickly whipped out three ofuda.

" _Evil Spirit, Begone!"_ I shouted as I tossed them at the villians paralyzing them, as we ran into an Elevator, that Kent created.

Inside we went quiet while listening to elevator music.

" Oh, I'm Kent Nelson by the way." Kent said, breaking the silence.

" No duh." Wally muttered only for Artemis to punch him in the shoulder while I slapped him in the back of the head. " OW!"

" I'm Artemis, this-." She began but stopped on me.

" Orion." I said. " My name's, Orion, and Miss Manners here is, Wally." I said jesturing to my speedster cousin. " Red Tornado, sent us to check on you after Kadumbra, and The Witch-Brat, abducted you."

" Well nice to meet you three." Kent said. " But we're up against serious magical threat."

" Yeah right." Wally said.

" Wally, shut up." I snapped.

" Oh come on." He complained. " Flash proved, Abra Kadabra uses future tech, guys all show, and know biz."

" He's right." Kent commented.

" He is?" Artemis asked.

" Yeah, Shocking as it may seem." I said. " Abra Kadabra is a fake."

" True, Kadabra's a charlatan." Kent agreed. " But Klarion, The kid with the cat,-."

" Yeah, I know." I responded. "He's a real, deal Lord of Chaos alright, lord only knows how long my ofuda will hold him, and his cat."

" So ya' got some mystic power stored inside ya'!" Kent commented. " That's good to know, anyway I'm just an coat Fate used to put on, until Enza showed me there could be more to life." He said as we stopped, and We stepped out to see a large bell.

Just as Kent was about to ring it. Kaldur, Superboy, and M'Gann appeared, unfortunately so did Abra, and Klarion. Abra fired blasts of electricity at us with his wand.

" Friends of yours?" Wally asked back.

" What do you think?" I asked, after Kent struck the bell, and He Wally, and I vanished into it, along with Klarion, and Teekle, while Kadabra fought Kaldur, Superboy, M'Gann, and Artemis."

As soon as we got through we were on top of the tower, Kent was about to put on the helmet when Klarion blasted him.

" MR. NELSON!" I shouted as he used the last of his magic to throw up a magical force-field, and the bottom of his cane began to burn away as the flame slowly inched it's way up the cane as it burned it showing us how long the shield would hold, as Klarion bombarded it with blasts of mystical flame.

" I WANT THAT HELMET, AND I WANT IT NOW!" Klareon pouted.

" Kid..." Nelson said weakly. " ... You know... What you must do... Pretty soon I will ascend, and join my Inza at last." He said, as the life ebbed out of his body, and the claws Klarion had conjured from his mystical energy began to dig into the shield.

" Wally." I said. " You need to put on the helmet." I said, That's when I felt a presence sneaking up on us. I turned around, and saw, Darhk adding his own magic to Klarion's. I whipped out an ofuda ready to land it on him. " Wally, once you put the helmet on, you take care of Klarion, I'll take care of Damian Darhk." I said, as Wally slipped it on, and became Dr. Fate. The minute the shield dropped.

" NO!" Darhk, and Klarion shouted.

" GET THAT HELMET OFF HIM, AND GIVE IT TO US!" Darhk said, firing a blast of dark mystic-energy at us. I lit the ofuda, and swung it in circle through the air.

" _E_ _vil Spirit, Begone_!" I shouted, firing a blast at him, and disrupting his blast. I had lined my flames with mystic energy from the ofuda. " I won't let you harm or, even so much as touch those I care about, Darhk." I said lighting some more, and throwing them at him. They exploded on contact.

" Your, powers impressive, Fireblast." He complemented.

" _Fire soul, IGNITE_!" I shouted as I fired a fireball from the tips of my two upward pointing pointer fingers, joined at the point and I sent flying at him, that he dodged, only to be struck by..." _Evil Spirit, DISPERSE_!" my second much larger fireball. I quickly pulled out another Ofuda. " _Fire soul bird, STRIKE_!" I shouted as I lit the ofuda aflame, and sent flying at Darhk, but in mid-flight the flame transformed into a flame constucted phoenix.

" I don't think so!" Darhk shouted, blast his dark energy at it only for the bird to out maneuver the blast, and strike him, in the chest, causing him to scream in pain.

" _Burning MANDELA!"_ I shouted as I fired a barrage of fireballs at at him which he deflected by constructing his dark energy into small shields to deflect the frontal assault, but..." _Snake FIRE_!" I shouted as I sent fiery serpent from my hand which shot forward, and closed it's mouth around Darhk, and imploded in on him as he shouted in pain, and agony. After which he quickly vanished." Thank you, Zatara." I said, in regards to who taught me how to tap into the magical aspect of my powers, as soon as Darhk vanished, I watched as Dr. Fate dukked it out with Klarion. Then I remembered his weakness. I concentrated my mystically infused flames into an arrow. " _Flame SNIPER_!" I called loosing it, and with a pained yowl, my arrow struck the cat.

" TEEKLE!" Klarion shouted in pain. " YOU!" He said pointing a clawed finger at me. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ASSAULT A DEFENSELESS PUSSY CAT!" He screamed at me.

" Defenseless?" I said, in a disapproving voice. " You expect me to believe that little monster is mere cat? Come on, Klarion I was smart enough to know be was your anchor to this world, with your familiar hurt you will fade. " I think it's time you left." I said.

" BULLY!" Klarion said, " KILLJOY, BRAT, OLD GEEZER!" He shouted as he vanished.

" Nabu, let my cousin go now." I demanded.

" No." He stated. " The world needs Dr. Fate, The world is wrote with chaos order must be maintained. The world needs Dr. Fate."

" He dosen't believe in Magic, he's all about science." I said. " You know as well as I do that's about the worst host for the Mystical Lord of Order." Finally he took off the helmet. " Your still gonna deny that magic exsists aren't you?" I said.

" Yep." He responded. " But Mr. Nelson gave me some advice, before I took off the helmet. He told me to find my own little spitfire, someone who won't let me get away nothing."

" Sounds good." I said. " I can think of someone." I said.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 20, 03:48 EDT

Aqualad, Wally, Superboy, M'Gann, and Artemis. Were at the Zeta-Tube to see me off.

" Thank you for your help old friend." Aqualad said. Shaking my hand.

" Thanks Kaldur, I actually appreciate it." I said. " And I really enjoyed being a part of the Team." I said, as M'Gann gave me a hug. " See you guys later I said as I stepped into the Tube, While, Wally went to add the Helmet to his souvenir collection. While M'Gann gave me a bag of fresh homemade dog biscuits to bring to Muzzle.

" RECOGNIZED, FIREBLAST B09!"

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL  
AUGUST 20, 03:48 EDT

" RECOGNIZED, FIREBLAST B09!"

As soon as I got to HQ, Muzzle was the first to great me. " Hey boy." I said petting his head. " Guess what?" I said as he sniffed me, and got the scent of M'Gann's biscuits, and bounced up, and down in excitement. " Here you go, buddy." I said feeding one through his muzzle. After that I showered then got into some more comfortable clothes, just some blue Road Rovers branded sweatpants, and a timber wolf tank top with the Road Rovers brand on it I had some dinner, and I passed out on the couch, after my day as an official member of the Team.

HUNTER'S POV

After getting back from our mission of helping Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and Vixen take down Silver Banshee, and Livewire. Colleen, and I came to the base to find Orion asleep.

" Aww, Huntie look how cute he is asleep." She said, as I picked him up, bridal style.

" Yeah, his innocent, sleeping face is always the last thing I want to see when I go to sleep." I told her. " What do you say we stay with him tonight?" I said, opening the door to my room, and laying him down, the bed. I barrowed his phone, and sent a text to Barry, and Iris telling them that, that Orion would be sleeping in my room at Road Rovers Mission Control, and Colleen, and I would be staying with him. After getting the okay from Barry, Colleen, and I jumped into our transdogmafiers morphed back into our canine forms. After which we got onto the bed with him under sheets, as lay on either side of him I felt my brother wrapping his arms around me in his sleep to which I gently slurped his face, as did Colleen.

To be Continued.

 **Yes I kinda reset the Zeta-Tube Designation but from what I learned the Designation is based off of who joined the team before, and after who. Find out in the next chapter.** **and that ladies, and gentlemen yet another brand new chapter, and yes Damian Darhk from Arrow, and DC's Legends of Tomorrow is a key villian,** **S** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send a reveiw and will see you again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen to another awesome adventure of Young Rovers which makes me really want do a Road Rovers, DC Animated Cinamatic Universe Crossover. I have even considered doing a** **Also once again big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado. Also I haven't been doing this forever but I do not own Road Rovers, or Young Justice, or anyone else but my OC's.**

 **Chapter 6: Alittle Downtime**

Orion's POV

GOTHAM CITY  
August 27, 06:17 EDT

We managed to track Clayface to a factory but he made quick work of everyone. As he started to cover me in whatever it is, I used my fire powers to blow it off, then soaked all the heat away from him I barely finished when Batman, and Bathound crashed through the sky light, through some batarangs into Clayface fired their tazers, shocked him into deformation. After which, we saw some Ninjas from the League of Shadows. The other members were still pretty banged up but, I was ready to fight.

" Of course seeing as Clayface had a thing going on with Talia." I said, but Ace held up a paw.

" Let Batman, and I handle theme." He said.

" Fine." I said, I entertained myself by pulling my collapsible guitar from my belt, strung it, and then began to play it. I am actually pretty good on the guitar.

🎶" There was a man from Gotham, in the Batmobile he rode,  
Defending the defenseless, it's to him I sing this ode.  
With his Hammers of Justice, he struck down every foe,  
Safety for our families, it's this to him we owe.

Grey and blue, grey and blue,  
The man from Gotham wore the grey and blue.

He fought the vilest villains, too numerous to list,  
Rendering his verdict with bat-wing covered fists.  
Descending from the night sky, his scalloped cape would flow,  
Those who broke the law deserve the punches he would throw.

Grey and blue, grey and blue, ( A Ninja was about to hit him but I channeled a blast of flame from my guitar, and blasted him.)  
The man from Gotham, wore the grey and blue.

But beneath the mask was just a man, same as you and me,  
His true face he could never share, a secret identity.  
But why endure this lone crusade, fight a fight you just can't win?  
If asked the Bat would tell you; "Someone's gotta stand up to all this sin..."

Grey and blue, grey and blue!  
The man from Gotham wore the grey and blue!  
Grey and blue, grey and blue!  
The man from Gotham wore the grey and blue!  
The man from Gotham wore the grey and blue!"🎶

" Hey, Jonah Hex, Does this look like the time a music number?" Black Archer said in a rather disgruntled manner, still covered in Clayface' dirt, and still grumpy with getting her butt kicked.

" Well, somebody's sure cranky." I said. " Did you wake up on the wrong side of the cave?" I asked as we headed back to the Zeta-Tube.

" RECOGNIZED, BATMAN, 02

BATHOUND, C07

ROBIN, B01

AQUALAD, B02

KID FLASH, B03

SUPERBOY, B04

MISS MARTIAN, BO5

BLACK ARCHER, BO6

ARTEMIS, B07

FIREBLAST, BO8!"

MOUNT JUSTICE  
August 27, 07:58 EDT

Soon we were back in Mount Justice, Batman wanted a private word with Aqualad, and told the rest of us to hit the showers, and head home. As Ace zeta-tubed to Road Rovers Mission Control. I went the showers with the others, Robin looked upset.

" Robin, I know your upset that Batman wants to talk with Aqualad." I said. " But, Batman is the Leader of the Justice League, as well as deploys us on missions, and since Aqualad is the leader of The Team, they do need to coordinate." I reasoned.

" Yeah, Orion your right." He said. " But it feels like he doesn't want to talk to me." He finished. After we were done, and headed to The Zeta-Tube.

" So Black Archer you, and your folks still coming over for Dinner tonight?" I asked as I walked over to the salmon ladder, and started working out. CLANG!, CLANG!, CLANG! Then stopped.

" Yeah, Sure are." She said. As she walked through the Zeta-Tube with Robin, and Artemis, as everyone else did,

" You can sit next to me babe." Wally added slyly.

" I think I'll pick out my own seat, Wally." She said.

M'Gann, and Superboy however well they live in the mountain.

" Bye Superboy, M'Gann." I said as M'Gann gave me one of her usual hugs, as I walked towards the Zeta-Tube when.

" Fireblast." Batman said. I gulped. " I want to say you did a great job out there, and I that some impressive guitar work."

" Oh, Well thank you, Batman." I said. " I just hope Bat-Hound feels the same about it." I said as I Zeta-Beamed back to Mission Control.

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL  
August 27, 07:58 EDT

" Orion!" Hunter said happily as He embraced me. Over time, Hunter was starting to become like a big brother to me, supportive, helpful, loving, and always there for me. " How did it go little brother?" He asked.

" Ace didn't tell you guys?" I asked.

" Yeah, but I'd rather hear it from you." He said, I noticed, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a green button up, that had sleeves which reached down to his elbows, and a pair of white sneakers.

" Yeah, It went south Hunter." I said, miserably. As he put his hand on my cheek.

" Orion, what matters is that you tried." He said, " Now, what do you say we head up to Central City, and...!"

" Oh yeah, Mr. Garrick's birthday." I said. As I went to Hunter's room, took a shower, and got dressed. I came out wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red button down, with Flash Bolts. As soon as I got out Colleen was wearing a pink sleeveless, over blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

" Oh, before I forget." She said, turning to me. " Orion, Shag, Exile, the Doberman, and I want to ask you something."

" And what exactly would that be, Colleen?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get back luv." She said kissing my cheek. Colleen's super sweet to me, but she, and Hunter are together.

CENTRAL CITY  
August 27, 20:05 CDT

Soon we were at Wally's place, not only were Wally his parents, obviously since it is their house, along with Bianca, and her parents. But also all of Team Flash, namely Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, and Barry, and Jay, and His wife Joann.

I made dinner, and soon we were done eating. " Great dinner, Orion." Dr. Archer said.

" Thanks, Dr. Archer." I said.

" I'll get the dishes." Barry offered, as he zipped around the table collecting dishes.

" Thanks, Uncle Barry." Wally said.

" ANYTIME!" Barry responded.

" I'll get dessert." Hunter offered zipping into the kitchen flames behind him, I just snapped my fingers, and the flames went out.

" Orion, what have we said about that." Iris said, to me.

" Iris, that rule only applies when we're at home." I said. " I only did on the grounds that I own Hunter as my dog, and it's my responsibility to take care of him." I pointed out. " And that includes cleaning up his flames, and why use an extinguisher when I can extinguish them myself?"

" Sorry honey, He is right." Joe said.

" Thank you, Joe." I said. " This argument goes to me." I stated.

" Don't let it go to your head, Orion." Bianca said.

" Your a lucky woman, Iris." Mary complimented. " Wally is never that fast when it comes to doing chores."

" Moooom!" Wally whined.

" That must be so hard during spring cleaning." Bianca said.

" Hey maybe he can spring clean the fridge." Cisco offered, making us all laugh.

" I can relate, Mary." Joann said. " My Jay, never seems to get anything done fast enough either. I know you're retired speedster." She said to Jay." And since it's your birthday, I won't argue."

" Well you do tend to slow down when your getting older." Bianca commented.

" At least, Hunter knows how to help, around the house." Colleen said.

" Amen to that, Sister." I said.

" Well we got Cake, but Wally, and Cisco wiped out the Ice Cream." Hunter said, as Wally, and Cisco scarfed down every inch of Ice Cream from the gallon bucket.

" Wally!" Mary said after, Suddenly Wally was Howling pain clutching both his mouth, and head.

" Cisco!" Caitlin added.

" What's wrong Boys?" Bianca asked. " Brain Freeze?"

" Brain freeze, Mouth melt." Hunter said. Holding an empty bottle of Hot Sauce. " I found this in Orion's back pocket, My guess he Booby trapped it."

" Orion!" Iris, and Colleen said.

" I knew Wally, and Cisco would try to clean us out of Ice Cream." I commented. " That's why I laced it with Hot Sauce. But of course I ccame prepared." I said brining out another gallon.

After we were done. " That was an amazing dessert." Mrs. Archen commented. " You have quite a culinary touch, Orion." She finished.

" Well thanks." I said.

" Well we have a movie to catch." Bianca said as they stepped out.

" Right, Hunter, and Colleen said that they had something they need my help with." I said. As we headed to STAR labs.

" RECOGNIZED, GOLD FLASH, D01...

KARATE COLLIE, D02...

FIREBLAST, B09!"

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL  
August 27, 20:10 CDT

" Good to see you guys, got Codenames." I said.

" Well hey, we figured if Krypto, is Superdog, and Ace is Bathound, why shouldn't we have codenames?" He said, that's when I realized, Colleen wasn't with us.

" Hey Where's-?" I began but then.

" RECOGNIZED, KARATE COLLIE, D02!

KEEN-EYE, D03!

RAZOR-BLADES, D04!

TRENCHCOAT, D05!"

Colleen, Exile, Blitz, and Shag had just stepped through the Zeta-Tube. Colleen typed something into the Holo Keypad.

" ACCESS GRANTED: WYNONA JONES, A03, AUTHORIZATION: KARATE COLLIE, D02!" suddenly a girl, 14, with tomboy short brown hair matching eyes appeared she wore a Pink jacket over a lilac top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. After she appeared, Exile went next.

" ACCESS GRANTED: NICOLE SANHUCKY, A04, AUTHORIZATION: KEEN-EYE, D03!" A girl, also 14, with shoulder length hair, eyes the same shade of blue as Exiles, wearing, a blue wind-breaker, a pair of black form fitting pants, and brown hiking boots appeared. Blitz was the next one, and entered his.

" ACCESS GRANTED: DANIEL WAGNER, A05, AUTHORIZATION: BLADEITZ, D04!" A boy, 15, with Black Curly hair, brown eyes, abit of an african descent, wearing a Yellow T-shirt, Black Cargo Pants, and black shoes. Next was Shag.

" ACCESS GRANTED: BENNETT ASHTON, A06, AUTHORIZATION: TRENCHCOAT, D05!" A boy again 15, with red hair, green eyes, a green button down, black jeans, and white shoes appeared.

" Orion, This is my girl Wynona." Colleen said coming up to the girl she authorized.

" And, this is my girl, Nikki." Exile said. Pulling Nikki into his arms for a hug.

" Also this is my boy, Daniel." Blitz added, referring to the boy he okayed.

" * And this is my boy, Bennett." Shag said. (* Translated from, Shag's nonunderstandable dialogue.)

" So what's up?" I asked.

" Well like you, they have special powers too." Colleen said. " Wynona here, can control, generate, and absorb air, and wind." Wynona spun her finger around, and a mini tornado appeared.

" What can I say, it's a breeze." Wynona said as she winked at me, snapped her fingers, and the tornado dispensed, I had to admitt she's cute, and the fact that she's a tomboy, makes me dig her even more.

" Nikki has the Ability to control, generate or absorb water." Exile explained. " She can also reduce kinetic energy of atoms, and thus reduce temperature, which allows her to control, generate, or absorb ice."

Nikki moved her arms in a unique fashion, and water from a nearby water-bowl, out of it, then froze it. " Anyone need ice cold, drink?" I laughed I just hoped she had a better hand at american phrasing then Exile.

" My boy, Daniel here has the Ability to control, generate and absorb electricity and electric phenomena." Blitz said, reading from a cheat sheet. " Of course I knew it all the time." He bragged. As Daniel, demonstrated his power by charging a low energy computer.

" Do you even know what a phenomena is, Dude?" I asked.

" Yah, I do." He said, He paused. " Shut up." He said. Suddenly, Daniel zapped him lightly in the rear, causing Blitz to scream his girly scream.

" Is he always like this?" I asked.

" I vas about to ask you ze, same sing." Daniel said, I noticed, that his accent was totally different from Blitz' but both were german.

" And, Bennet here has the Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals." Shag barked. " As well as create, control, manipulate or animate plant life." Shag added. As Bennett popped a floortile out of the floor, and levitated it, then made plant grow from the earth beneath."

" Wow way to rock the house, Bennett." I said, shaking his hand.

" Thank you." He said in a Swiss Accent. ( A/N: I think that's what you call a Switzerland accent could someone correct me if I'm wrong, please?)

" Okay first order of business you guys need uniforms." I said. " Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag could you please get your kids set up?" I asked. Colleen took, Wynona, and Nikki to get fitted, while Exile Blitz, and Shag did the same for Daniel, and Bennett, soon they all stepped out wearing their new outfits. Then I gave them visors like mine, and showed them the new face mask feature, that with a flick of the switch made a face mask pop up from the collar, and cover their faces much like a ninja. My mask, as well as the frames of my visor were red. " Next, Hero names." I said. " Like mine for example I go by Fireblast." I said.

" How about, Whirlwind for me?" Wynona said. Who got Pink for her mask, and frame color.

" Waterform, will do fine for me." Nikki said. Whose signature color came out blue.

" I'll go wis Lightningshock as my codename." Daniel stated. Who got yellow.

" Earthwood's good for me." Bennett decided. Whose color was revealed to be green.

" Hm, I'm Hunter's boy, and I do Fire." I speculated. " Colleen's with Wynona who does Air, and Wind, Exile's girl Nikki does Water, and Ice, Blitz's boy Daniel does Electricity, and Shag's boy Bennett does Earth, and Plants." I finished. " Interesting how each of the founding Road Rovers has a kid who can each harness a natural element.

" Yes, indeed." The Master said. " But we were hoping you could help introduce them, to the team." He finished.

" Has Batman been notified of this?" I asked.

" Yes, I have." He said as he appeared out of the shadows in his usual Batman manner. " And I approve." He said, as he re-designated them. " Now, we already set them up at Some of the Schools in the locations they chose to live in." Batman said. " Daniel, and Nikki are attending National City High, And Wynonya, and Bennett in Starling City High." He said. " Alright, time to head back to Mount Justice." He said, as all of us went through.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
September 3, 21:08 UTC-2

" RECOGNIZED, BATMAN: 02!

ROBIN: B01!

KID FLASH: B03!

BLACK ARCHER: B06!

ARTEMIS: B07!

FIREBLAST: B08!

WHIRLWIND: B09!

WATERFORM: B10!

LIGHTNINGSHOCK: B11!

EARTHWOOD: B12!" called the Zeta-Tube. Then...

" RECOGNIZED, AQUALAD: B02!"

" Have you made your decision?" Batman asked.

" I'm with the team 100%." Aqualad said, to Batman.

" Excellent!" Batman said. " Now first I would like to introduce the newest members of the team." He added, as Superboy, and Miss Martian joined us. " Everyone these are, Whirlwind, Waterform, Lightningshock, and Earthwood. Protegees to Karate Collie, Keen-Eye, Razor-Blades, and Trenchcoat." He explained. " Now your mission." He said. " Now I have a mission for you in the Bialyan Desert." He briefed.

To be Continued.

 **Whelp there you go guys latest chapter in the series.** **S** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send a reveiw and will see you again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crisis on Earth-X part 1

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen to another awesome adventure of Young Rovers which makes me really want do a Road Rovers, DC Animated Cinamatic Universe Crossover. I have even considered doing a** **Also once again big shout out to one of my great friends digiovinel358, she invented the character Black Archer, So with out any further ado. Also I haven't been doing this forever but I do not own Road Rovers, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, or Young Justice, or anyone else but my OC's.**

 **Chapter 7: Crisis on Earth-X part 1**

Orion's POV

MOUNT JUSTICE

September 4, 00:16 EEST

" RECOGNIZED: FIREBLAST, B09!"

I was warped into Mount Justice, I walked in, and Sphere rolled up to me revving. We had acquired Sphere after, saving her, and Superboy from Psimon during our mission in Bialya, after Miss Martian did him in.

" Hey Sphere!" I said, petting her. " Where are M'gann, and Superboy?" I asked. Sphere revved, and led me to Superboy who was mantaining his bike. Which made sense seeing as how unlike Superman, and Supergirl he couldn't fly. " Superboy, Nice work on your bike." I said.

" Hey Orion, what's up?" Superboy asked, cleaning his hands with a cloth.

" I came to deliver these to You, and M'gann." I said, giving him his invitation, just as M'gann swooped in with a hug from behind.

" Orion, great to see you!" She said cheerfully. M'gann. I quickly pulled out her invitation, and handed it to her. " Flash would like to invite you two, to his, and Iris' wedding." I said.

" Wow, I've never been to an earth Wedding before!" She said, excitedly.

" Superboy, would you like to come?" I asked.

" I have a secret identity now." He said. " I go by Conner Kent." He said. " And yeah, I'll go." He said.

" Great!" I said. Hearing a revving sound, and felt something metal nudging me. " Alright Sphere you can come too." I said. As I walked back through the Zeta-Tube.

ROAD ROVERS MISSION CONTROL

September 4, 00:16 EEST

" RECOGNIZED: FIREBLAST, B09!"

" WHIRLWIND, B10!"

" WATERSTATE, B11!"

" LIGHTNINGBOLT, B12!"

" EARTHWOOD, B13!"

" Hey guys, howed it go with delivering, the Invites?" I asked. As the others appeared.

" Nikki, and I delivered Kaldur's invitation," Wynona said." Which would have been easier, If that bloke in the wet suit, and that bloke with a Pitch Fork."

Black Manta, and Ocean Master." I said. " Those two are always after Aquaman's throne." I explained.

" Don't worry, Comrade we helped Aquaman, and Aqualad stop them." Nikki said. " But then, a huge group of Atlanteans started attacking ones of more, Non-human appearance."

" The Atlantean Purists, Kaldur told me about them, their just messed up, and sick in the head." I chastised. " Does anyone believe in equality anymore?" I asked. " What about the rest of you?" I asked.

" Vell, ve delivering Robin, and Black Archer's Invites vas eventful to say ze least." Danny said. " Zey, were almost defeated by sree, women calling zemselves, ze Gosam Sirens."

" Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman." I said. " I swear those losers need to find better things to do with their time." I said. " Bennett, how'd it go with you?"

" Well, I was delivering Artemis' when she, and Green Arrow were busy fighting off ninjas." He said.

" Urgh, The League of Shadows doesn't know when to quit." I said. " Well, at least my delivery was uneventful." I said.

CENTRAL CITY

September 5, 00:09 EEST

As I woke up, I went to my window, saw Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, Shazam, Red Tornado, Vixen, and Supergirl, with her sister Alex fly into Central City. Batman, Robin, Black Archer, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow with Felicity, Artemis, and Black Canary and Superboy drove in, in the Batmobile, and on Motorcycles respectively, then a rift appeared in the sky, and The Waverider, warped out of it.

" Cool, even the Legends are attending." I said. Later that day the girls went to go get pampered for before the wedding, while all the guys went to get fitted for tuxes. The Rovers needed specially tailored pants for their tails.

" I really don't Oliver." Barry said. " Am I really making the right choice?" He asked.

" Of course, your taking the opportunity Felicity, and I never got around to making." Oliver replied. Which triggered a snort of laughter from me. As I was helping the Rovers with their tails.

" Only because she broke up with, just before your wedding." I reminded. Only to get a smack in the back of the head. " HUNTER!" I said, I'd know his disciplinary strike anywhere.

" Right, I can't count all the girls I've dated, that I haven't proposed to." Bruce said.

" Yeah, and Lois, and I already have our wedding planned." Clark said.

" Wow, and Carol, and I are still butting heads." Hal said.

" Well maybe, if you weren't such a high ball, you could get somewhere with her." I laughed.

Later that night, we had the rehearsal dinner, at CC Jitters. " Hey, Mick." Didn't think weddings were your thing." Cisco said to Heatwave.

" They aren't, but I never pass up a free buffet." He said. I caught a glimpse of Alex, and White Canary, getting together then walking out.

" Hey, Superboy right?" Kara said. " I'm Kara, but I also go by..."

" Supergirl." Conner said. " Yeah, Your Superman's cousin." He said, downtrodden.

" Hey listen, I know My Cousin, hasn't been in contact with you, but I'm different." She said. " It wasn't your fault, I want to get to know you better Superboy, I promise." She said, as she hugged him.

" Conner." He said. " My name is Conner, M'Gann, picked it out for me."

" Well it's cute, I like it." She said. " It was nice to meet you Conner." Kara said, smiling that bright smile that can put a smile on anyone's face. As she walked away, Krypto in his Cano-Sapien form approached him too.

" Superboy, I'm Krypto, The Road Rovers resident Kryptonian." He said, Conner shook his paw. " Look, I'm with Supergirl, and I want you to know, if you need help the two of us, are willing to help you if you need." He said.

" Thanks Krypto." He said slightly uplifted.

" Attention!" Joe said tapping his glass. " What could I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so...!" He paused. " I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have... been happy just to be dad to these two, and then Rudy comes along with his wife Mary bless me with a grandson, and... and then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace and trust and love, so much love." Then he turned to me. " And when Orion loses his parents to Reverse Flash, Barry, and Iris were willing to take him in, after he suffered what Barry went through." He added. " You see two people who love like that, and you want it, too." He turned to his girlfriend Cecile Horton, and reaches for her hand.

" Oh. I'm in the speech." She said.

" Yes, you are." He said, then turned back to the crowd. " So, Barry, Iris, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have. I love you guys."

" NO OLIVER, I CAN'T!" Felicity shouted. As everyone turned to her making her blush.

" What happened?" I asked.

" Oliver, was trying to get back together with Felicity, and well." Bianca said.

CENTRAL CITY

September 6, 00:07 EEST

The next morning, everyone was getting ready, I made Iris, and Barry breakfast. As soon as we got to the Chapel, everyone the Justice League, The Legends, The Road Rovers, and the Team was getting ready, when Kara pulled me aside.

" Orion, I here your a good, guitar player." She said." Would, you?" She asked. Giving me one, as Iris, and Joe opened the door.

" What song?" I whispered.

" Running Home to You." She answered. I began to play, and then Kara began to sing, as Joe walked down the aisles.

🎶 " Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold.

But, I want you in it, Every hour, every minute.

This world can race by far too fast.

Hard to see while it's all flying past.

But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now.

I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do, Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,

Keep running home to you,

Keep running home, To you.

And I could see it,

Right from the start,

Right from the start. That you would be,

Be my light in the dark, Light in the dark.

Oh, you gave me no other choice, But to love you.

All I want to do, Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to, Keep running home to you, Keep running home? Home to you .

Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold.

But, I want you in it, Every hour, every minute."🎶

After Kara was done I saw Mick was asleep, and signalled to Bianca to wake him up, which she did by elbowing him hard in the stomach hard.

" I wish your parent's were here to see this." Joe said, as he gave Iris away.

" They are." Barry said happily.

" Dearly beloved." Said the Preist. " We are gathered here to celebrate the union between, Barry Allen, and Iris West." He said. " Those how object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." as soon as he said, that a pair of heat rays shot, and vaporized him.

" PEACE IS OVER-RATED!" said two voices, as the perps turned out to be a masked man, and a woman were hovering just above us, like Kryptonians, as Nazi soldiers field in, with guns. Hovering with the Masked Nazi Kryptonians, were a couple of Red Lanterns, a Martian, a pair of Thanagarians, a Magician, a man coated in black metal, and Android, and a couple of unknown people were with them. They all wore masks, that hid their faces.

" Nazi's." Oliver said. " I hate Nazi's!" He, and Kara said together, Jax, and Professor Stein clasped hands, and merged into Firestorm, the fired Nuclear Blasts.

" GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Kara shouted, as She Clark, Hal, Stewart, J'onn, Kendra, Scythian, Zatara, Capt. Atom, Shazam, Red Tornado, Mari, and Krypto took off after the Kryptonian Nazi's, and other flyers. While all the civilians, evacuated. One of them was on the top, deck firing Arrows, which Oliver, Artemis, and Bianca fired, their own arrows to deflect his. Ollie even intercepted an arrow aimed for Wells. Bruce, Colleen, and Ace were engaging a man in a Nazi themed bat-suit, Sarah, Dinah, and Alex fought another guy.

" Hey Caitlin." Cisco said. After blasting one of the Nazi's. " How about introducing these guys to your mean Roommate." He said as. Caitlin's eyes turned ice blue, and her brown hair light blond.

" Where does she get her clothes?" Killer Frost asked, as she fired Ice Blasts at the Nazi's. Barry, and Hunter zipped around pounding more Nazi's, and getting more civilians out.

" Now we're talking." Heatwave said. As he shot some with his Heatgun. Aquaman extended his collapsible Trident, while, Wonder Woman whipped out her sword, and shield, and the two jumped into the fight, Exile just shot freeze, and heat rays from his eyes at the Nazi's at random. Blitz unsheathed his claws, and started biting, and shredding them up. Shag reached into his fur under his sport vest, and pulled out his, Missile Launcher, and fired, blowing more of them away.

Wally was racing around helping, Barry, and Hunter evacuate the civilians, and catch bullets then came back to help take the rest down. Kaldur drew his water bearers, summoned some water, and sturck more away. Superboy just plowed more down, as Miss Martian telekinetically threw them around. Wynona, started aerokinetically blowing more away, while Nikki accompanied Kaldur, on using her power over water, and using all of it's states. Bennet, was slamming them around with, Stones, and Plants, while, Danny, just sent bolts of electricity at them.

" ROBIN, BEHIND YOU!" I shouted shooting a Fire blast, at a Nazi going for him, as I backflipped to get to him.

" Double Team?" He asked. Whipping out his Eskrima.

" You know it, Buddy!" I answered. Igniting my fists, as I stood back-to-back with my best friend. I blasted more Nazis, as Robin, buttkicked more of them."

" CISCO, UP TOP!" Oliver shouted. " I NEED A BREECH!" He said, as Cisco did just that, and breeched him to the Archer, whom Oliver fought hand to hand, while Bianca, and Artemis joined him.

Suddenly, Kara was sent flying through the window, slammed into the floor. " SUPERGIRL!" I shouted.

" STAND DOWN!" Shouted the Kryptonian Nazi Girl.

" NO!" Superboy shouted as he leapt up, and struck the woman hard with all his mightc in the gut, at the same time, Kara got up, and clapped her hands generating a powerful shockwave. Suddenly the The Kryptonian Nazi Girl, was doubling over in pain.

" NO!" Shouted the Archer as he radioed, the others. " FALL BACK!" He commanded. As he threw a something down, and vanished in a flash of bright, white, light.

" Kara, Are you alright?" Krypto asked. As he helped her up.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said. As Superman, J'onn, the Lanterns, the Hawks, Shazam, Captain Atom, Zatara, and Red Tornado landed. " Thanks to Superboy." She said turning to him. " Thank you."

" Hey, you, and Krypto were kind to me." He said. " I couldn't let you get hurt." He finished. Soon the Justice League, The Legends, The Team, and The Road Rovers regrouped at, STAR Labs.

" We need to know where these Nazis came from." Batman said. " Once we do, we need to find them, and take them down." He said.

" What do you need us to do?" Aqualad asked.

" The League, Legends, and Rovers will find the Nazis, and bring them down" He said. " The Team's mission is to find out where they came from, and who they are." He said. " Cisco, will breech you there once we know which earth the came from."

Meanwhile...

Third Person POV.

The Archer, was with the Girl, when Reverse Flash, showed up. " WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He demanded, as he removed his mask, revealing Wells' face. " YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL THE LIGHT WAS READY, WHAT DID YOU DO, AND WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR TEAM?" He shouted. "

" They retreated to The Fatherland to recover." The Archer said, removing his mask to reveal, Oliver Queen. " And Oppertunity came knocking in the form of a wedding."

" Opportunity knocked." Reverse Flash said. " Don't forget The Light provides you with the means to go to any earth." He said, as ten holograms of outlines obscured by white light appeared.

" Boys, boys calm down." said the Woman, as her mask faded to reveal Kara's. " We learned about these heroes, and now we can try again." She said.

" Yes, with the New Reich's help, the Light will, crush the Justice League." said, one of the holos.

To be Continued.

 **Whelp there you go guys latest chapter in the series. If you really want to her Kara sing Runnin' Home to You, at Barry, and Iris' wedding, you can find it on YouTube** **S** **o anyway if you liked, or have questions, about this chapter, send a reveiw and will see you again soon.**


End file.
